Tales of Fanfiction?
by SnowCrystal
Summary: Zelos shows everyone a new thing, a computer! Soon, they find fanfiction.net! What fanfictions will these people think of? R&R!
1. We have a computer?

I've seen a few of these stories around the site and I didn't see one for Tales of Symphonia so I did this.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 1: We have a computer?

Yet another day, and Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Kratos, Raine, Sheena, Presea, Zelos and Regal were bored to death. A lot of fics start this way, ne? Anyway, they were in their usual room on the 5th floor in the Altamira hotel. Sheena was lying on the sofa with Raine reading on the other end of the sofa, Genis was leaning over the balcony railing looking at the sea, Kratos was leaning on a wall – crossing his arms, Colette was flying outside, Lloyd was sharpening his swords, Presea was also sharpening her weapon, Regal was also busy reading as he sat on his bed and Zelos was no where to be found.

"Isn't there anything to do?" Sheena asked, starting to do origamiwith her cards.

"I can not believe you asked me to come down to Symphonia, and there's nothing important to do…" Kratos mumbled to Lloyd (he obliviously was in his own world, because he didn't hear).

"Zelos said it was important…" Genis answered, casting Fireball on passing seagulls, because they kept landing on his head.

"Since when do you listen to him?" Raine said, flicking another page over. "Plus, I think you should stop doing that, and come inside."

As soon as Genis had come back inside, Zelos kicked open the door, which caused Sheena to jump into her fighting stance, Raine and Regal dropped their books, Kratos opened his eyes (he was trying to sleep XD), Genis jumped and Lloyd nearly cut himself with his swords. Presea however, was fine.

"Yo, everyone!" smiled Zelos, coming in with a silver square thing. "Look what I've got!"

"I know what it is!" Colette smiled, swooping in, scaring the hell out of everyone. "It's a-"

"Yep, it is!" Zelos said cheerfully.

"It really is a square!" Colette said happily, landing on her feet.

"I thought you were going to say computer…" Zelos said sadly, with a sweatdrop. He walked over to the table and placed the 'computer' down.

"We have a computer?" everyone said, shocked (even Kratos).

"What's a computer?" Lloyd asked, after the silence that followed everyone speaking in unison.

"You really are a bumpkin!" Zelos yelled, angry.

Sheena sat back down on the sofa. "Yeah, but I don't know what a computer is either…"

"Huh? What about you Presea?" Zelos asked the pink-haired girl, who answered by shaking her head. "Regal?"

"No. Sorry, I don't know what it is… but I have heard the employees at the Leonarzo Company talking about it," Regal answered.

"Is it some kind of new weapon?" Lloyd asked, looking excited.

"Oh yeah, Lloyd. You pick the thing up and whack people on the head with it," Genis said, with a lot of sarcasm in his voice.

"How come you're asking only the former Tethe'alla residents?" Raine asked.

"Former?" Colette asked.

"Don't you remember… our worlds joined together. It's surprising you actually are able to pass your tests at school."

"Sorry, Professor Raine."

"Well, to answer your question, the Tethe'alla side of our group used to live in Tethe'alla and they were more advanced in magitechnology," Zelos answered. "So I figured…"

"That they were smarter. Thanks a lot!" Genis said angrily.

"Ahem!" Kratos said to catch everyone's attention. Everyone looked at him. "I think you should explain this computer, Zelos."

"Oh yeah!" Zelos agreed, flipping the top up. "Well, this computer's run on batteries. Actually, this is a laptop, since it's portable."

"Portable? What does that mean?" Lloyd asked, sheathing his swords and approaching the table to look at the laptop. The others then started to huddle around the laptop.

"Easily transported," Presea stated.

"Well, anyway, since it's run on batteries, it can only be turned on for a while," Zelos continued.

"Interesting…" Raine and Kratos said.

"I must analyze this!" Raine said enthusiastically, with a glint in her eyes.

"Nuh-uh!" Zelos shouted, grabbing the laptop – and almost whacking Sheena with it.

"Ah-ha! I told you it was a weapon!" Lloyd yelled triumphantly, pointing his finger at Genis and leaping up.

"Alright, alright!" Kratos shouted causing everyone to stare. "You shouldn't act like children here!"

"An answer from one of the sane ones… finally…" Genis muttered.

"People!" Zelos said, getting their attention. "There's this really neat thing called the Internet!"

"What's an Internet?" Colette asked.

"It's something… well… I can't really explain it… but we'll try it at my house tomorrow!"

"Great!" Colette said, clapping her hands.

"Zelos," Sheena said.

"Yeah, my voluptuous hunny?"

"Don't call me that! Anyway, how come I never heard of this computer thing?"

"It's a new thing that just came out in the shops."

"I'm going to have to tell Orochi about this. Possibly, this could upgrade our information network."

"How much are they?" Raine asked.

"Err… I think 100,000 Gald," Zelos answered.

"What? How can I dismantle something so expensive?"

"They're new, so, it would be expensive," Zelos said, shrugging.

"Afraid you can't put it back together?" Genis asked.

"Just go and kill one of those Dragons in the Earth Temple," Lloyd said.

"Are they magitechnology?" Regal asked.

"No, don't think so."

"Then, how can it be better?" Genis asked.

"W-" Zelos started, but was interrupted by someone slamming their door open. It was a certain blue-haired Seraphim that had long bangs drooping over his left eye. He also wore a long cape and seemed ready to burst.

"ZELOS, you bastard!" Yuan roared, storming in. No-one had ever seen Yuan this angry, so everyone sat there shocked, too scared to talk, too scared to move, too scared to breathe – well, they did actually.

"What you do this time?" Sheena whispered.

"Um…"

"Zelos, how dare you come to my base, completely almost destroy it and steal my personal laptop!"

"But… I didn't… turn it on yet…" Zelos said quietly. "How come you're so angry?"

"I don't care! You stole my laptop and trashed my base!" Yuan shouted, approaching the red-headed Chosen.

"Yuan… I believe you are going too far with this…" Kratos protested.

"So what! Zelos, give my laptop back!" Yuan shouted, grabbing the laptop.

"Hey!" Zelos pouted.

"I'm going!" Yuan said, walking away.

"…that was… unexpected…" Genis said, breaking the long silence.

"Looks like you need to buy a computer…" Sheena said.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if it's mostly pointless speech and not that funny, but they're getting used to a computer, and don't know anything about it so… 


	2. What is the Internet for?

Just finished reading a book from one of my favorite authors (I'm not sure if you're allowed to mention authors). It seems to make me want to write more and better. I also have homework to do (Art homework) but I'm on my Easter holidays and have a lot of time, so I'll be about to continue. Anyway, on with the story! …I've realized I got Zelos and Sheena to say 'anyway', which is a habit of mine, since I always change the subject. Ahem! Anyway, on with story.

Also, thanks to **MoonCannon, Heidi021**, **Sieg15**, **timmycheese**,**GirlWaterShaman**, **Navie** and **Skylark360** for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except my tendency to say 'anyway'.

* * *

Chapter 2: What is the Internet for?

The next day, Lloyd and the others had packed up their things and were still chatting about the computer and the abrupt appearance of Yuan.

"So, what do you do on a computer?"

"How much were they again?"

"Lloyd, do you want to come with me to the Earth Temple?"

"I promised Colette though…"

"I wonder what are batteries?"

"What's an Internet?"

"What's the Internet for?"

"Maybe I could buy a computer and bring to Derris-Kharlan?"

"I wonder if Mithos could have wanted one?"

"Isn't Mithos dead?"

"How come you stole that computer off of Yuan, Zelos?"

"You people ask too many questions!"

Everyone still kept talking about computers, and then they got bored with just talking about computers and went to talk about other things. The girls stuck together and talked about how Zelos actually thought of a good idea, if they wanted to get to the hot springs soon, etc etc. Kratos and Lloyd spoke about what they've been doing over the months, Genis didn't get to speak to Presea so he just bugged Zelos, and Regal was watching over them so they don't do stupid things.

"Where are we going to now?" Sheena asked, turning her head slightly to Lloyd to look at him. "I mean this vacation only just started and I'm bored. Plus, it can't go on forever. Kratos has to go back to Derris-Kharlan, I have to go back to Mizuho, you and Colette still need to gather all the Exspheres, Genis and Raine need to reason with people, Zelos needs to… whatever he does, Regal and Presea need to continue to work at Altamira. So basically, everyone's got something to do."

"I know but…" Lloyd said, picking up his pace to catch up to Sheena. "We don't usually get to be together - all of us. I miss those day when we traveled together."

"Yeah, so do I…"

"Lloyd!" Zelos shouted, trying to pull Genis off his hair. "Tell your brat of a best friend to get off my hair!"

Sheena covered her mouth to stifle her laughs. "Let him do what he wants!" Sheena giggled, pulling Lloyd along with her.

"Hey! HEY!"

They exited Altamira and… it seemed that their Rheiards had disappeared. How were they supposed to go home now?

"Where… did they go? I'm sure we put them here…" Lloyd said, looking around, occasionally lifting rocks to check to see if they were there.

"Lloyd, I don't think Rheiards are that small," Colette said.

"You never know!"

"…Who taught him anyway?" Kratos muttered, raising an eyebrow.

At this comment, Raine thwacked him on the head. "You're making it sound like it's my fault!"

"Having a lovers' spat?" Genis asked.

Raine suddenly grabbed Genis and spanked him hard. Her face had turned a light red, either from anger or embarrassment. "That wasn't funny, Genis!"

"Served him right!" Zelos snickered, nursing his hair that had been tugged by Genis.

"Why don't you just cut your hair? People could mistake you for a girl!" Sheena remarked.

"Jealous?" Zelos smirked. At this, Sheena snorted and burst out laughing.

"Stop arguing you two, and help me find the Rheiards!" Lloyd shouted, panicking.

"How are we going to leave? If you didn't realize, we're on an island! …My butt hurts…" Genis said, adding the last bit quietly.

"…Water…" Raine said, suddenly dropping Genis (who landed on his already hurt butt). "…Water…"

"What's her problem?" Zelos asked, watching Raine twitch.

"She's afraid of water…" Kratos explained.

"So that's why she was always trying to avoid the EC."

"Where could they have gone?" Colette asked.

"Perhaps Yuan took them," Presea said.

"I should have known it!" Zelos mumbled, slamming his fist into his palm in a threatening way. "If I see that pretty boy again, I'd hit, punch, kick and be the victor!"

"Oh yeah, says the guy who cowered at his fury yesterday," Sheena said.

"Shut up!" Zelos pouted.

"How are we going to get them back?" Colette asked.

"I've got a great idea!" Raine said, her eyes lit up – she was happy she was going to escape. "How about the angels in our group carry us to Yuan's base?"

"That's a great idea!" Colette said, clapping.

"I get dibs on Sheena and Raine!" Zelos said cheerfully.

"Oh joy!" Sheena said sarcastically.

"We have 4 angels here: Lloyd, Kratos, Colette and how the hell you are one, Zelos," said Genis, pointing to each one.

"How'd you know about me?" Zelos and Lloyd asked in unison.

"Well, Lloyd, I saw you fly up to the Great Seed and Zelos, you were posing in front of the mirror last night."

"You were awake, last night?" Zelos asked.

"Did you feel the pillow that hit you?"

"Yeah…"

"That was me. You were so frigging loud, people in the lobby could hear you!"

"Stop using exaggeration!"

"Can we please go down?" Raine shouted, desperate to get away. "Okay, people! Get to your escort!"

Sheena immediately rushed to Lloyd (which made Colette angry/jealous) and Genis walked to Lloyd as well, Raine stepped towards Kratos, Colette said Presea could come with her and Regal was left with Zelos. Then they flew towards Yuan's base.

"Why the hell did I get stuck with a man?" Zelos mumbled to himself, looking irritated.

"Why did Genis have to join with Lloyd?" Sheena mumbled, looking upset, watching Genis and Lloyd mess around.

"Why did Sheena have to join up with Lloyd?" Colette asked, looking at Sheena, getting infuriated. "Calm down Colette. Just act like your normal self!"

"Why is Colette talking to herself? I don't understand…" Presea thought.

"Why must Raine join with me?" Kratos thought. "Forgive me Anna…"

"I'm going to fall…" Raine mumbled.

"Umm…" Regal thought.

They soon arrived at Yuan's base. After everyone was comfortable (Zelos was moping and the girls had to cheer him up, to their dismay), they barged in – which wasn't very discrete.

"You weren't supposed to do that! Have you never heard of a back entrance?" Sheena lectured. "You're not supposed to sneak in like that!" etc. etc.

"I don't think there is one," Lloyd said, helping Colette up.

"I'm sorry, Sheena, I just… fell! Heh!" Colette said. Turning around she thought, "Bwahaha! I annoyed Sheena! Take that! How dare you take my Lloyd!"

"Well, we already came in… Let's go to where the Rheiards are!" Genis said, marching in.

"Genis, 50 chance you won't survive on your own. 100 chance, if you don't come back, I'll hurt you," Presea said. At this comment, Genis rushed back.

"Someone else to command the brat other than my Ultra Cool Gorgeous Beauty!" Zelos snickered.

"Don't call me by that name!" Raine said, whacking him on the head.

"Can we go now?" Kratos said, getting impatient.

A few battles later, they arrived where the Rheiards were kept.

"Yuan needs to beef up security. They were too easy!" Genis gloated.

"They were way too easy!" Lloyd added.

"Can you two stop goofing around?" Sheena asked.

"Where's Zelos?" Presea asked.

"Zelos is missing? I was wondering why it was so quiet…" Sheena said, looking around. "Do you where he is, Raine?"

"I'm not his babysitter, how would I know?" Raine replied, crossing her arms.

"Forget about him," Genis said, waving his arm back.

Meanwhile…

"Hmm… where is that computer again? Wow! He sure did tidy in a hurry!" Zelos remarked, walking around, occasionally, fighting off Renegades.

"Here we are!" Zelos said cheerfully, opening the door. Inside, was Yuan. His head was bent towards the laptop's monitor and he seemed to looking at something. He was obviously too busy to see Zelos. Zelos saw his chance and sneaked behind Yuan and put his arm around him.

"So how you doing?" Zelos asked. He then looked at the screen. "Interesting!"

"Zelos!" Yuan shouted, blushing and slamming the top down. "You saw nothing!"

"So…" Zelos smirked. "Reading a fic about you and Martel? What was the website again? Get out of my room! My private life and obsession with Mart- Just get out of my room!" Yuan shouted, throwing a random thing at his head (the laptop).

"Ow!" Zelos said, rubbing his head. "Can I keep this?"

"No! Get out now, you bastard!" Yuan yelled, snatching it off.

"Temper!" Zelos said, wagging his finger.

"That's it!" Yuan shouted, drawing his weapon from who-knows-where.

"Shit!" Zelos shouted, running away.

When he was outside, he finally sighed. hmm? Might check what it is!" he smiled walking away and stretching.

* * *

A/N: I'm sure Colette's a bit OOC. Anyway, I'm glad everyone likes it. I should continue Sprits or Spells? soon. Stupid laptop deleting everything! 


	3. Email, Age Problems, Pairings and Regist...

I'm still writing, though I don't usually do this much work… even in school. Anyway, I need a muse… even if I don't know what they are… On other news, I'm might make this chapter a long one, since they're usually short. They always fill about 4-5 pages on Microsoft Word, so I always think they're pretty long… Anyway, on with the story! This seems to be more popular than Spirits or Spells?... The QuickEdit thing won't let me type fanfiction. net so it's really annoying...

Thanks to **Keruha Digifox**, **rice8369**, **MoonCannon**, **GirlWaterShaman**, **Alsenei**, **A. NuEvil**, **Heidi021** and **coldkatanagirl**. Extra special thanks to **rice8369** for inspiration on the pairings idea!

**Alsenei**: Yep, there will be pairings... but depending on who's writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 3: Email, Age Problems, Pairings and Registration

Lloyd and the others had all boarded their Rheairds and had waited an hour, still waiting if Zelos was coming.

"Where the hell is he?" Sheena asked, clutching her grumbling stomach. "I'm starving! I need my lunch now!"

"People in favor of leaving right now, raise your hand or hands!" Genis declared, immediately thrusting both his hands in the air. Raine and Sheena also thrust their hands up, Kratos quickly raised his and then dropped it down (to show he voted, but didn't want to look stupid with his hands in the air), Presea just stared, Colette sneezed (A/N: I just did.), Regal was reading and Lloyd was playing with his hair.

"Okay, stupid people who didn't vote (which made Lloyd blink, Colette looking sad, Presea still staring and Regal looking up), let's go!" Genis shouted, pointing like Sheena.

The engines roared and everyone gripped the handles. They flew up and were 5 feet in the air when-

"Hey! How dare you abandon the Great Zelos!" Zelos shouted.

"Zelos! I knew you'd come!" Colette said happily.

"Of course I would, my little angel!" Zelos said, boarding one of the leftover Rheairds.

"Where were you?" Sheena asked.

"Aww! Is my voluptuous hunny worried about me?" Zelos cooed.

"We should have just left!" Sheena shouted, taking off.

"Wait!" Lloyd called, flew after her.

"Lloyd!" Colette said, also going. Everyone soon went after them.

Meanwhile… a Renegade ran into Yuan's room.

"Lord Yuan! Those kids have come again!" he announced.

"I don't care about them!" Yuan said, switching his laptop off.

"But they left with the Rheairds!"

"I don't fucking care!" Yuan shouted, getting off his chair. He was obviously still mad from Zelos' encounter.

"Sir! Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Yes. Bring me a cookie. I want to be hyper. I'm fed up. Go now!"

With that, the Renegade ran off.

Meanwhile, with Lloyd and friends… they were just flying over the Earth Temple. Lloyd spotted it and swooped down. Sheena spotted him and flew down after him. Colette spotted Sheena flying after Lloyd that had flown down, and went down as well. Soon, everyone else had gone except Zelos.

"Damn! Where did everyone go?" he asked, looking around.

Down below, Lloyd had thought he was alone and started to proceed where the Dragons were.

"I'm finally alone! And now, I'm going to get rich and buy me one of those computers!" Lloyd smirked.

"Lloyd!" Sheena and Colette both called, both trying to get to Lloyd first.

"Huh?" Lloyd said, turning around.

"Come back here!" Genis called, running as well. "Don't leave me!"

"How dare you leave without my permission!" Raine said angrily, running after Genis.

"…" Presea just ran after Raine from her hiding place.

"Sigh…" sighed Regal also running .

"Kids these days!" Kratos mumbled, running after them. "They have way too much energy!"

"How many people actually followed me?" Lloyd said, after everyone had reached to his spot.

"Actually, just me," Sheena said.

"Yeah, and I followed Sheena!" Colette said.

"I followed Colette," Genis said.

"I followed Genis. Who's going to have some punishment for thinking he can run off!" Raine said, glaring at Genis – who cowered and covered his head with his arms.

"I… followed Raine, who seems to be emotionally charged with anger and concern for Genis," Presea said.

"I followed Presea," Regal just said.

"I followed Regal, who followed Presea, who followed Raine, who followed Genis, who followed Colette, who followed Sheena, who finally followed you, my son," Kratos said. "Is anyone following me?"

"…Okay… That's more than Kratos usually says in a year!" remarked Genis, once again breaking the silence (A/N: Remember the end of Chapter 1).

"Umm…" Colette said, turning to look at Lloyd. "Why did you come here?"

"You must be deaf!" Sheena said. "He said it out loud before."

"I'm finally alone! And now, I'm going to get rich and buy me one of those computers! MWAHAHAHA!" Genis mimicked, adding the weird laugh.

"I didn't laugh!" Lloyd said.

"It sounded like you were going to," Genis said.

"So anyway, let us proceed to kill a Dragon," Presea said.

"But… that means we have to kill um… how much were those computers again?" Lloyd said.

"I thought it was 100,000 Gald," Raine said.

"Well, Dragons give you 10, 000 Gald right?" Lloyd said, starting to use his fingers to count. "That means…"

"We need to kill 10 dragons for 1 computer…" Genis said, trying to resist the urge to punch him (even if he's half his size… wait… he can just hit that place!) since Lloyd was counting really slowly.

"What?" Sheena shouted. "That means we have to kill 80 dragons! 80!"

"…What…" Raine said, twitching.

"There are 8 people here… Then again, we could just ask for Zelos' money!" Genis said. "It'd save us some time!"

"The only way he'd do that, if all 4 of us girls sleep with him! No way! You know how much of a pervert he is!" Sheena protested. "I'm going!"

"How about steal?"

"Not a bad idea!" Sheena smiled, and thought. "Yeah! How about that?"

"I think that is a bad idea," Regal said.

"I concur. 90 chance we don't know where he keeps his money," Presea said in a monotone voice.

"You two are no fun…" Sheena mumbled.

"Just kill the damn Dragons!" Raine shouted, charging in.

"She won't last a minute in there… Wait, sis!" Genis shouted, running after her.

5 hours later, they had finally defeated 80 Dragons. Zelos had fallen asleep in his house, waiting for them.

"F-finally!" Sheena cheered pocketing the money into her bag.

"Good thing they were so easy to kill!" Lloyd cheered as well.

"Let's go," Kratos said, proceeding to the entrance of the Earth Temple.

They boarded their Rheairds and flew to Meltokio. They then spent all their money on computers… stupid people. After that, they went to Zelos' mansion to show them off to Zelos, who had woken up by then.

"Hah! Zelos, we have computers!" Sheena shouted, shoving her laptop in his face.

"So, what?" Zelos said, yawning.

"Huh?" Genis said, taking his out of his bag and sitting on the sofa.

"I think I should use this before researching!" Raine said, eyes lit up as sat next to Genis and turned hers on.

Everyone got comfortable and turned on their laptops. Kratos sat on the steps, Sheena had sat next to Raine, Colette had sat on a stool next to Sheena, Lloyd sat next to Kratos, Zelos had went upstairs, Presea had sat on the sofa opposite Genis and Regal sat next to her. Then, Zelos cam downstairs holding his laptop.

"When did you get that?" Sheena asked, looking up from her screen (which was blank except for her purple wallpaper).

"I got it when they first came out," Zelos replied, weaving past Kratos and Lloyd and sitting down next to Regal. "When did you get yours?"

"Today," everyone else said.

"Oh. Anyway, check this out!" Zelos said, turning his on and accessing the Internet. "You see… when I type this…" he said typing in fanfiction. net into the browser. Everyone huddled around Zelos to see.

Zelos then hit the enter key and the web page appeared.

"How did you know about this?" Raine asked.

"Well, my buddy Yuan was on this and I saw it," Zelos replied, moving his pointer to click on the game section. He scrolled down and clicked on the Tales of Symphonia link.

"Tales of Symphonia?" Genis repeated out loud.

"I think it's about us!" Lloyd said.

"I think so too, here in one fic it says Zelos and there's Sheena… What's Sheelos?" Zelos asked.

"I think it combined my name and your name together," Sheena said. "I wonder why…"

"It says romance…" Regal said.

"What?" Sheena shouted, jumping up, knocking Colette off her seat. "Why the hell would I be involved with him?"

"I personally like the pair- ow! What was that for?" Zelos said, which resulted in Sheena kicking him.

"Let's see what other pairing there are…" Raine said, stroking the pad downwards, like Zelos did.

"Hey! I'm using this!" Zelos said, until Raine glared at him. "…But whatever my Gorgeous Ultra Cool Beauty wants, she gets… heh heh…"

They searched around and found Kratos and Raine - "That…" Raine said, blushing. She looked at Kratos and he was blushing as well.

They then found Kratos and Anna - "Anna…" Kratos muttered, looking sad.

Then, it was Sheena and Lloyd - Sheena blushed but Lloyd had no reaction, he just blinked.

Colette and Lloyd were next - Colette smiled and Lloyd yet again blinked.

Colette and Zelos were found as well – "Huh?" Colette said.

Zelos and Lloyd were found – "Is that possible?" Lloyd asked.  
"No, it isn't. Remember those sex education lessons I taught you?" Raine said.  
"You mean when you told everyone aged 10 and under to go out and play?"  
"Yes that lesson."  
"When some of the boys were told off because they were staring at your chest?"  
"Yes that lesson."  
"When Genis kept blushing?"  
"Yes… that lesson…"  
"When Colette kept staring at me?"  
"That lesson."  
"When the girls were laughing their heads off?"  
"That lesson…"  
"When I was at back as usual?"  
"Dammit! That lesson! Stop asking!"  
"Yes, ma'am."

Zelos and Raine had only one fic – "I wouldn't mind that!" Zelos smiled.  
"Can I do the honors?" Sheena asked Raine.  
"Go on."  
SMACK!

Genis and Presea were also found – Genis kept blushing while Presea just stared at him, thinking why he was so red.

Genis and Lloyd were also found – "Is that possible?" Lloyd asked.  
"We are not having a repeat of that!" Raine said.

"I think we saw all the pairings…" Raine said to everyone – basically she couldn't be bothered searching.

"How about we register?" Regal suggested.

"Okay!" everyone else agreed.

"Wait… isn't it late?" Raine said, looking out the window.

Unfortunately, everyone had to agree, since they didn't want to get punished. Zelos taught everyone how to get to the Internet before they went to bed however. After the long night, they decided to register. Sheena, Presea, Colette and Raine all sat on one sofa while the boys sat on the opposite sofa and Zelos sat on the stool.

"So… we need email right?" Sheena said.

"Uh-huh," Zelos said.

"Okay!" Genis said. In case, you were wondering they have different accounts so they have different email.

They then each typed in their email. But… Genis suddenly yelled 'Shit' out loud.

"Genis…" Raine said dangerously.

"Heh heh… I'm sorry, Raine!" Genis apologized.

"What's wrong, Genis? We have all proceeded and gotten our registration email," Presea said. 

"What? But aren't you 12?" Genis asked, shocked.

"No, I'm 28. I am only trapped in a 12 year old body," Presea said.

"Oh…" Genis said.

"What's wrong?" Colette asked.

"It says click the box if you are 13 or over," Genis told them.

"Just lie!" Zelos said.

"Okay then…" Genis said, clicking the box.

"Hmm… what?" Zelos shouted.

"What's wrong?" Sheena asked, looking at him.

"It says you have to wait 3 days!" Zelos shouted.

"Huh?"

"Check for yourself! Go to Document Manager," Zelos said. Sheena and everyone else immediately checked.

"WHAT?"

* * *

A/N: Okay! That was 2 pages longer than usual! Anyway, if I've missed any pairings, could anyone tell me? Also, it's time to vote for the first person to write. Anyone can write that's in the game. If you're wondering why everyone can use the same Internet connection, I just pretended it was like at school, because everyone uses the same Internet connection, I think… 


	4. Ghost?

Sorry for the long delay, but after my computer had crashed; there were still a few problems, I fixed some but there's still some more. Also, I was in the middle of writing this chapter, when I had to go back to school again plus then I got ill and watched DVDs. I have a really busy life now that my spring break has ended and school's back. My teachers always give me tons of homework. And when, I don't have homework I'm probably playing video games XD. But anyway, onto the story! And some things I want to say (I wonder how many people skip this bit XD).

I never knew I forgot so many pairings! …Whoops. I'll try not to be biased on any of the pairings. Plus, I'm not even sure if the pairings I'm going to write about are on the website. I wonder if anyone's noticed that Zelos and Sheena are fighting all the time and I haven't included Regal that much… Anyway, on with the story!

Thanks to **MoonCannon**,** Gijinka Renamon**, **blarg**, **crystaltears**, **A. NuEvil**, **Sieg15**, **Tenshi no Namida**, **Rose-Wisteria**, **sirhcnotilih**, **Luthien Palantir**, **Sesshy is sexii**, **GirlWaterShaman**, **Itzel**, **mwagen**, **rice8369**, **Chosen-Of-Mana**, **Alsenei**, **Thesarcastic**, **blah**, **GoldenSunGeek**, **ShadowSessMarlfox**, **Chinese Fairy** and **yoshinayosh** for the reviews. And thanks to anyone who told me what pairings I missed! Anyway, Zelos won the vote so, here it is (well, the ideas anyway...)!

**rice8369**: Well, they going to each do their own individual fanfic and there could be other people too. And the pairings are going to depend on whoever's writing it. And that's all I going to say :D.

**Gijinka Renamon**: That would be a good idea, I'll fit them in this chapter. And if anyone else wants their fanfic or penname mentioned, just say in your review!

**Chinese Fairy**: That would be a good idea! I'll keep that in mind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this ficcy.

* * *

Chapter 4: …Ghost?

Flashback-

"_Hmm… what?" Zelos shouted. _

"_What's wrong?" Sheena asked, looking at him._

"_It says you have to wait 3 days!" Zelos shouted._

"_Huh?"_

"_Check for yourself! Go to Document Manager," Zelos said. Sheena and everyone else immediately checked._

"_WHAT?"_

"Then just do something else…" Kratos said calmly, because he was the only one who didn't say 'WHAT?'

End Flashback-

"So this is cheesecake? It's pretty tasty…"

"Oww! (A loud bang is heard) That hurt!"

"It's too dark…"

"Aha! Nice little fireball…"

Genis moved around in his soft duvet. His face faced the ceiling, his eyes closed tight and he mumbled something. His right hand grasped the duvet.

"… How much air do I have anyway?"

"Why am I talking to myself?"

"…I'm bored…"

Genis slowly opened his eyes. The room was dark and Raine, who was on the opposite bed to him, was still asleep. He didn't get up however. He lazily moved to the edge of the bed and stared at the cupboard, where a voice kept murmuring things. It was obvious Genis was still half-asleep.

"Huh?"

The following morning, everyone was downstairs in the dining room eating breakfast. Genis finally came in, rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong, Genis?" Raine asked, immediately rushing to his side and cuddling him.

"Nothing's wrong…" Genis said, still rubbing his eyes. "I'm just a little sleepy."

"What wrong?" Zelos asked, turning his head to look at Genis. "The little brat didn't get enough sleep?"

"Don't call me that!" Genis shouted.

"I think you should eat some breakfast, Genis," Colette suggested, smiling.

"Okay," Genis answered, taking his seat next to Presea. Raine then sat in her seat.

"What's wrong?" Presea asked, offering an apple to Genis.

"I think…" Genis said, accepting the apple and blushing. "There might be a ghost in mine and Raine's room."

"How come?"

"Well…" Genis continued, taking a bite of his apple. "I heard voices in my room."

"Were you just dreaming?" Lloyd asked, who was next to Genis.

"I dunno…" Genis answered.

"Argh…" Zelos said, suddenly looking sad. "Seeing people depressed makes me sad… Okay! How about I help you out?" Zelos smiled, standing up.

"How?" Genis asked, looking up.

"Why are you being so nice to him?" Sheena asked.

"Well, I want to show everyone something!" Zelos said, tapping his hand against his chest.

"This will be interesting…" Kratos mumbled.

Zelos went into the other room and wheeled in a blackboard (A/N: It's one of those blackboards on a stand… I hope people know what I mean…).

"Just a moment…" Zelos muttered, picking up a piece of chalk.

"Before that…" Raine said, getting up and pushing Zelos aside.

"Watch it!" Zelos said, rubbing where Raine pushed him.

"Okay, students…" Raine said, picking up a piece of chalk and writing something down.

"What is she writing?" Zelos asked Sheena (Sheena is sitting opposite him).

"Dunno…" Sheena answered, watching Raine.

"Okay!" Raine said, moving to the side of the blackboard to reveal her writing. She then whipped out a baton (A/N: Is that what's it called?) and started pointing to a group of words. "I've listed all the possible pairings on here that we haven't seen 2 days ago."

"It's been 2 days?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, and don't interrupt me."

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Okay, there's Sheena and… me," Raine said, having an unsure look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Sheena shouted, leaping up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't think that's possible… though it'd be cool to se- ow!" Zelos said, which resulted in Sheena throwing a random object at him.

"Ahem!" Raine said.

"S-sorry, ma'am, " Zelos and Sheena said.

"Wait… Why am I doing this?" Sheena said.

"To explain same sex pairings or as they are called… shonen ai and shoujo ai and yaoi and yuri-"

"Which one is which, Professor?" Colette asked.

"Shonen ai is male. Shoujo ai is female (A/N: Is it?). Yaoi is male. Yuri is female. Anyway, fans will pair up people, even if it doesn't make sense. It's basically what fans like. This is the same for man and woman pairings. Understand?" Raine said.

"I understand," a chorus of voices, said in response.

"Let us continue… There's Sheena and Colette, Sheena and Genis, Lloyd and Kratos, Lloyd and me, Lloyd and Presea, Kratos and Yuan, Kratos and Sheena, Kratos and Zelos, Zelos and Yuan, Zelos and Regal, Presea and Colette, Presea and me, Regal and me, Regal and Alicia, Regal and Presea, Genis and Mithos, me and Colette and Yuan and Mithos. I'm not sure if they're on fanfiction. net though," Raine said, pointing to one as people did different reactions.

"Now let's move on to the next topic…" Raine said, picking up the eraser and wiping the blackboard with it.

"I… think I'm lost…" Lloyd mumbled.

"What? Lloyd, didn't you hear Professor Sage?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, I did, Colette… But I didn't understand…"

"You never understand…" Genis inturrupted.

"Looks like the shrimp's not sulky anymore." Zelos joined in.

"How much do you like toast?" Genis yelled angrily.

"A lot. Why?" Zelos smiled.

"Turn these evil souls to ashes. Explo-"

"I would advise you to stop," Kratos said, crossing his arms.

"95 chance, all of us will be caught in the explosion. That includes you, Genis." Presea said.

"Meep… Then… Pancake time! Sta-" Genis started.

"No," Kratos said firmly.

"I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder! Indig… Where'd he go?" Genis said, looking round.

"Don't run! Thunder-" Zelos started, running in, now equipped with his sword.

"Why must people think I'm deaf? I can hear you!" Raine screeched, instantly lobbing erasers (A/N: I don't know why she has so many XD) at Zelos and Genis. "As I was saying… Actually, I'll need my laptop…" Raine said, rushing upstairs.

"My beautiful face!" Zelos screamed, wiping dust away from his hair and face.

"You're over reacting… She does this to Lloyd all the time," Genis said calmly, slowly wiping dust away.

"Over reacting? Why you little…" Zelos mumbled, twitching.

"Here I am!" Raine announced, laptop in hand. Immediately everyone got back in his or her places.

"What are you going to show us, Professor?" Colette asked.

"Well, there are song fanfictions and poems. I'm sure there are other types…" Raine said, showing them a fanfic. Everyone crowded round.

"Runaway? What's this?" Sheena asked.

"It's a song fic by Gijinka Renamon," Raine explained.

"Who is this Linkin Park?" Regal asked.

"…Not sure…" Raine said.

"Are those words in italics the lyrics?" Zelos asked. He then stood up. "I'll sing them for you!"

Immediately, Sheena whipped out a hard hat, put it on her head and closed her eyes shut.

"What's wrong?" Kratos asked.

"Zelos is going to sing. Brace yourselves! The windows are going to break!" Sheena replied, still keeping her eyes shut.

"And the bowls… and the glasses… and the cups… and the-" Genis said, looking at the messy table. Everyone else then got a hard hat too.

"That's enough!" Raine shouted, throwing her hat away. "On with my lesson!"

Raine then turned the laptop back to her and clicked somewhere. Everyone watched her (and took their hats off).

"Ratings?" Lloyd said, looking at the screen.

"Yes, and there are different ratings depending on if it's suitable for anyone to read. There used to be different letters, when we registered, but I guess they changed it," Raine explained.

"Okay, is that all?" Zelos asked, standing up.

"I guess."

"Okay!" Zelos said happily, jogging up to the blackboard. He then picked up a piece of chalk and started writing.

"What's so important, anyway?" Sheena asked.

"Ta da!" Zelos revealed the blackboard's writing. Everyone gathered round.

"What is it, Zelos?" Colette asked.

"I'll tell you my pretty little angel! You see I plan on writing a fanfic… Here are my ideas!" Zelos said.

"How Zelos defeated Mithos and joined together Sylvarant and Tethe'alla… Zelos' favourite hunnies… These are stupid titles!" Sheena protested.

"No, no my voluptuous hunny! They aren't titles… they're my ideas!" Zelos smiled.

"You only have 2 ideas?" Lloyd asked.

"…Heh heh… Yeah… I don't know anything else…" Zelos said.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump coming form upstairs.

"What was that?" Kratos asked, looking up.

"Let's go upstairs," Sheena said, running upstairs.

"Wait up!" Zelos shouted, grabbing a few slices of toast. Everyone else followed them.

They stood outside Genis and Raine's room, with Sheena pressing her ear against the door, and listened carefully.

"Ow! That hurt… I shouldn't have fell… Wait! Are people outside? I heard a stampede!"

"You big elephant! I told you not to stomp upstairs!" Sheena hissed, whacking Zelos' arm.

"Ow! Do you think it's a… thief?" Zelos said, looking shocked.

"Big yoopie-doo. A thief," Genis said sarcastically.

"On the count of three, I'll kick open the door," Raine whispered, getting in front of the door. "One…two… THREE!"

The door flew open. Inside it was perfectly normal. Except for the cupboard. It was ajar.

"I don't remember using the cupboard…" Genis said. Everyone rushed up to the cupboard and crowded round.

"Okay, who's going to open it?" Genis asked. Immediately, everyone turned to look at Zelos.

"Wha? Why me?" Zelos whined.

"Because we can spare a pervert," Raine said. "Now go."

"Why?" Zelos whined yet again, using puppy dog eyes.

"NOW!" Raine shouted, grabbing Zelos' shirt and flinging him into the cupboard. Everyone else backed away.

"Ow…" Zelos said, rubbing his head. The door was closed shut, thanks to Zelos.

"Open it!" Sheena hissed.

"Dammit!" Zelos said to himself as he opened the door. "What the hell?"

"It's…" Raine said (she was standing behind him).

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! MUAHAHA! Anyway, I' m stuck on what Zelos should write… if anyone has ideas, say in a review and I'll give you credit. And I'll mention it again, if anyone else wants his or her fanfic or penname mentioned, just say in a review! Don't vote for who's in the cupboard, I already know. This is longest chapter for me! 7 pages XD! 


	5. 11 ways to say I'm better than you

Over 50 reviews! Yay! I have no long story/excuse here except… there's a French trip in July and I can't wait for it! I can go to France for a day with all my friends! And also, my birthday's this month! Basically, I'm really happy. And I'm also obsessing over Princess Tutu and Ojamajo Doremi again (they're such cute anime), I know they're not dubbed in English but Chinese is good enough for me! Anyway, on with the story!

Thanks to **sirhcnotilih**, **Tenshi no Namida**, **Tear of Celsius**, **Rose-Wisteria**, **A. NuEvil**, **MoonCannon**, **GoldenSunGeek**, **Chinese Fairy**, **Angelglory**, **luciado**, **lordoshadows**, **Gijinka Renamon**, **DeadEdBoy**, **duck-tube-avenger**, **GirlWaterShaman**, **Capricorn Chaos**, **Sesshy is sexii**, **Chosen-Of-Mana**, **Itzel**, **ShadowSessMarlfox** and **rice8369** for the reviews! Anyone/Any fic that wants to be mentioned will be mentioned in this chapter or in following chapters (whips out notepad and writes down notes). Special thanks to anyone who gave me ideas! Extra special thanks to **Itzel** for the idea!

**sirhcnotilih**: Well, I've got a spellchecker and grammar checker on Microsoft Word (where I type my chapters), but I usually ignore it, since it's so annoying .

**Tenshi no Namida**: I'm going to sound stupid… but what's a harem?

**Tear of Celsius**: I never really thought that Summon Spirits would write fanfics… Good idea though! … plus I'm a girl.

**Rose-Wisteria**: I don't mind criticism. It's just flamers that flame for no reason that annoy me. And I rushed the last chapter since it was so delayed, so I didn't really add detail. …Did I add detail to my other chapters? I'll try to add some detail! I also get strayed from the original idea, in real life and writing… Thanks for the facts!

**MoonCannon**: In my first draft of my 4th chapter, I wrote that Genis read a mature fic and Raine was going to ban his computer… but then I thought, that Genis would have to find another way to access the Internet. That was going to sidetrack my story (XD), so I changed it.

Disclaimer: Must I put these in every chapter? Don't own anything.

Spoilers ahead! I keep forgetting to put this…

* * *

Chapter 5: 11 ways to say I'm better than you

"…Mithos?" Raine said, gasping.

Cramped inside the cupboard, was a blond haired boy wearing white and green. He seemed to be chanting an incantation.

"Mithos?" everyone repeated, immediately rushing up to the cupboard.

"…Dammit! I was casting Absolute, then!" Mithos yelled, jumping out.

"Just cast Judgment, dummy!" Zelos said. Immediately, a huge fireball whacked Zelos into a nearby wall/table/bed (delete where appropriate).

"Judge-" Mithos started to shout.

"Genis!" Raine shouted.

"What?" Genis said, looking puzzled. Raine just extended her hand out.

"Oh…" Genis said simply and ran off. He returned with Raine's staff.

"Thank you," Raine said, smiling. She approached Mithos, who looked confused, and… thwacked him on the head. Mithos promptly fell unconscious. "That deals with our Mithos problem!"

"And gave us another," Sheena said.

"What?" Raine asked, her smile disappearing.

"You see… we will have to wake him up to discover one, why he is here and two, why is he alive," Kratos said, who had decided to sit on Genis' bed.

"…I thought I was the intelligent one…" Raine mumbled, twitching every now and then.

"Dammit…" Zelos mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Look who decided to wake," Sheena said, rolling her eyes.

"Aww, did my hunny miss me?" Zelos asked, winking at Sheena. Sheena rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Does anyone notice that smell?" Regal said. Everyone sniffed.

"It smells like… fire? Raine have you been cooking?" Genis asked, turning to his sister.

"Don't be silly!" Raine snapped.

"I really like your flaming red and pink jacket, Zelos!" Colette smiled, clapping.

"Flaming… red… pink?" Zelos repeated, confused. Zelos looked down and discovered his clothes had been set alit from Mithos' previous attack. Goddess knows why he hasn't noticed.

A loud cry of 'Spread' by Genis sent a huge rocket of water that knocked Zelos right out the roof.

"Um… whoops?" Genis smiled nervously, immediately rushing downstairs.

"If it was someone else, I would have worried… but it's Zelos, then… who wants dinner?" Sheena asked happily.

Several minutes later, everyone was eating dinner, while Zelos had finally come back. Mithos was sleeping/unconscious on an empty chair. The table in the dining room was one of those long rectangular ones. Kratos was sitting at the top end for no reason; Genis was sitting next to him on the left side with Raine next to him (watching him closely incase he tried to cast a spell for whatever reason), Mithos was in the chair next to Raine, Colette was on the end of the left side, Lloyd was on the bottom end, Sheena was on the next side of Lloyd, Presea was next to Sheena and Regal was next to Presea. The only empty seat was next to Kratos and Regal.

"…What? You're all eating dinner?" Zelos whined, upon finding out.

"Yes, we are. What took you so long?" Raine asked.

"I was knocked unconscious! …Who cooked this?" Zelos asked, sitting in the only empty seat.

"I did!" Colette said cheerfully.

"This is great, Colette!" Lloyd said cheerfully.

"Thank you!" Colette smiled, immediately grabbing some paper and writing someone down.

"What are writing Colette?" Sheena asked, peering over.

"Here you go!" Colette beamed, handing the piece of paper to her.

"I…win… Win what?" Sheena asked. Colette glanced at Lloyd – who was busy eating – and smiled.

"No you don't! I win!" Sheena protested, crossing her arms and nodding.

"Nnn… Judgment…" Mithos mumbled, waking up and rubbing his eyes. Rays of light suddenly plummeted from the sky. Luckily/unfortunately, no one was hurt.

"Don't do that!" Raine shouted.

"…My precious… mansion…" Zelos whimpered, staring at the holes in the roof.

"Someone patch them up quick. Before we get bird shit in our food!" Sheena shouted, leaping up. Instead, they just quickly ate their food.

Later… they spent their time fixing Zelos' house - because if they didn't, Zelos would kick them out and they would have to use hotels.

The following day…

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" a certain blond haired boy bellowed out loud, marching up and down the living room, whacking a mini gong.

Zelos suddenly woke up. He mumbled something about 'annoying bastards' and grabbed his pillow and walked out.

"WAKE UP! WA- off!" Mithos was suddenly whacked with a pillow thrown from a really irritated Zelos.

"You little bastard! Do you know what time it is? I spent all night typing a fanfic up and now, you're waking me up?" Zelos screeched from the top of the landing. Anyone sleeping would surely be awake by now.

"It's… 6am. And yes, I'm waking you up," Mithos said, looking smug.

"You are really annoying!" Zelos said slowly, twitching angrily.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Mithos asked, still looking smug. (A/N: When me and 3 of my friends were receptionists, 1 of them called the other evil – no idea why, I was doing an errand – and the other was saying 'I know you are, but what am I?' It was really funny. And that is the story of that; even though it was irrelevant… anyway, continue story!)

"Annoying!" Zelos spat back.

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Annoying!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Annoying!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Annoying!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Annoying!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Annoying!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Annoying!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Annoying!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Annoying!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Anno-"

"Shut UP!" Genis shouted, charging out of his room and stuffing a pillow in Zelos' mouth.

On cue, Sheena was walking out of her room, rubbing her eyes, Raine popped her head out, Lloyd stumbled out and Colette was brushing her hair.

"Where's Presea and Regal?" Mithos asked, walking upstairs.

"And Kratos?" Genis added, looking round.

"I'm here," Kratos said, coming out in his usual purple outfit.

"I guess you were changing…" Genis said.

"I must ask why Mithos and Zelos are awake so early," Presea said, walking out of her room.

"Why is everyone in their pajamas except me and Kratos?" Mithos asked, sitting down on the floor.

"Because we are…" Raine said, pulling her dress up to prevent Zelos seeing cleavage.

"I believe it is unhygienic to eat a pillow," Kratos said, pulling the pillow out of Zelos' mouth.

"Yuck! Genis, you little- Hello, my ladies!" Zelos smiled, upon looking at the girls in pajamas.

"Someone gag him, again," Sheena sighed.

"I believe we should eat breakfast…" Regal said, coming out of his room.

Later…

Everyone had finished breakfast and was sitting in the living room. Colette, Lloyd, Sheena and Genis were sitting on the sofa, Raine sat on the right arm of the sofa, Mithos sat on the left arm, Kratos and Regal stood around the sofa and Presea was sitting at the feet of Genis. What were they doing? Crowding round a laptop of course.

"I'll control the mouse, 'Kay?" Genis said, blushing every time he touched Presea.

"Should I swap seats, Genis?" Presea asked, looking at him.

"O-o-o-o-o-ok…" Genis stuttered. Genis sat down on his knees and leaned over the table. Presea sat in his seat.

Genis typed in 'Fanfiction. net' into the address bar. After a few hyperlinks, they stumbled upon a fanfic.

"Spiffy Symphonia?" Genis repeated out loud.

"It's a humor fic… Oh goddess… It's going to make complete fools of us…" Raine said.

"How come?" Genis asked.

"It's a way to add humor."

"Let's read it then!" Genis said, grinning.

Half an hour later…

Everyone except Raine was laughing their heads off. Raine seemed to be annoyed she was weird.

"It's ridiculous!" Raine spat.

"What is?" Colette asked.

"…I don't get the wrestling joke…" Genis said.

"Can we please read something else?" Raine asked. Everyone turned to Raine and laughed (except Regal and Kratos, who chuckled).

"How about we read my fic?" Zelos asked, coming downstairs.

"Where did you come from?" Genis asked.

"Upstairs! I was uploading my fic-"

"It's probably something about hunnies, right?" Mithos, Sheena and Raine asked in unison.

"Of course not!" Zelos said, walking to the laptop. "You're saying it like I talk about them all the time!"

Sheena coughed out loud as if hiding her laughter.

"I only spent a little while traveling with you, but I still know you're a pervert!" Mithos said.

"I'm hurt!" Zelos pouted.

"It's a new fic… but there's none… What's it called?" Genis asked, scanning the page.

"Go to… Just… Wait, I'll do it," Zelos said, kneeling down. Zelos clicked on a few hyperlinks and clicked on a fanfic named '11 ways I'm better than Kratos!' by 'The Great Zelos'

Everyone looked between Kratos and Zelos. Kratos was okay, except for a few twitches every now and then and Zelos was grinning from ear to ear.

"…You called yourself 'The Great Zelos'?" Genis said, trying to change the subject.

"Yep. And now how about we read?" Zelos smiled.

11 ways I'm better than Kratos

I, the great Zelos Wilder, am way much better than that show-off Kratos!

1) I am way sexier.

2)I can use swords and daggers! …Wait…

3) A real man wears pink! Not purple!

4) Did I mention I'm sexier?

5) I have red hair! …Doesn't Kratos?

6) I have better hair!

7) I have hunnies!

8) I have a longer (A/N: tape recording This has been censored by your friendly fanfic author. I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic)

9) I'm an angel! With better orange wings!

10) I'm a much better attacker!

11) I'm faster at attacking!

(A/N: End of Zelos' fanfic)

"…That was the shortest fanfic… I have read…" Genis said slowly.

"It's as short as you!" Zelos smiled, while Genis fumed. "Are we going to review as a group or solo?"

Everyone looked at each other and then went upstairs and sat in different places in the living room with their own different laptop. Mithos didn't have a laptop though.

"…Can I borrow your Blue Sephira?" Mithos asked Lloyd.

"Sure, Mithos!" Lloyd smiled, handing him the blue statue.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Mithos laughed, running out.

"Okay…" Genis whispered to himself, staring at Mithos.

"I guess he's out buying a computer…" Sheena said, looking up.

Everyone except Zelos and Mithos reviewed Zelos' fanfic.

Reviews for 11 ways I'm better than Kratos

**PurpleNinja  
**…This is the most pointless fanfic ever…

**SpunkyMage  
**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**FalconCrest  
**Great job, Zelos! But I think Kratos/dad is still really cool!

**AngelFeathers**  
That was really good!

**Blue Seraphim**  
…

**Judgment**  
You should consider people's feelings…

**ArcheologicalMania  
**…Very, very odd…

**Lone Flower**  
I believe this fiction is too short and odd.

**Battle Artist**  
Zelos, I think you should think about a different topic.

"Okay, I think we should decide who should write the next fanfic," Sheena said, shutting down her computer.

"How about we play rock, paper, scissors?" Colette asked.

"If we have to…" Raine sighed.

"Yay!" Lloyd and Colette cheered.

Everyone shut down their laptops and gathered in the middle.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" they said in unison, showing their choice.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a crappy way to end a chapter… but I really like doing rock, paper, scissors in Chinese, XD. Anyway, vote for who should write the next fanfic and if you want to be mentioned. Any body that knows which pen name belongs to who gets a cookie! I hope no one on Fanfiction. net is already called them… I took ages thinking of them and I did get stuck a bit… 


	6. Stop Goofing Around!

Sorry, for the delay, but for my 13th birthday, I got a mobile phone and Kingdom Hearts! I eagerly await the 2nd! Currently listening 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru while I'm writing… listening to music makes it easier to write!

Anyway, thanks to **funkymoleperson**, **Sesshy is sexii**, **MoonCannon**, **DeadEdBoy**, **Tear of Celsius**, **GirlWaterShaman**, **Angelglory**, **Luciado**, **Tenshi no Namida**, **crystaltears**, **Macross-Green**, **Miss Raine Sage**, **FireEdge**, **Capricorn Chaos**, **yoshinayosh**, **J.A.Phillips**, **Galux Kitty**, **Runika Mori**, **Lil' Ed**, **Oblivion Keeper**, **ObviousMan**, **Holyknightsteve**, **Wyvern's Darkness**, **Rikku Abdul** and **Chinese Fairy**, **darkangel**, **Ernilriel**, **Chosen-Of-Mana**,** InuKratosStan** and **cathree** for the reviews!

**funkymoleperson**: Thanks for putting my fic in your C2!

**Sesshy is sexii**: Yep, in fact he comes back in this chapter!

**MoonCannon**: Could you explain the difference between yuri and shoujo-ai? I'm a bit clueless… And your idea will be mentioned in the next chappie :D.

**Luciado**: Well, I'll have to read them first…

**Tenshi no Namida**: Oh… Thanks!

**Macross-Green**: Don't worry about it!

**J.A.Phillips**: Judgement was Kratos. Guess it wasn't as easy as I thought…

**Wyvern's Darkness**: I love those fanfics to be mentioned… but unless the author says so, I don't want to, since it's theirs. I won't feel right… But thank you for the suggestions!

**Ernilriel**: Depends, really. I might ask for ideas.

**InuKratosStan**: Here's your update!

PurpleNinja is Sheena.  
SpunkyMage is Genis.  
FalconCrest is Lloyd.  
AngelFeathers is Colette.  
Blue Seraphim is Yuan.  
Judgement is Kratos.  
ArcheologicalMania is Raine.  
Lone Flower is Presea.  
Battle Artist is Regal.

**Rikku Abdul **got all of them correct:D Anyway, **GirlWaterShaman**, **crystaltears**, **Rikku Abdul, Chosen-of-Mana** and **InuKratosStan **all get cookies :D. If anyone has any better names than mine, just say so! Like always, I'll give you credit.

It seems everyone is a bit OOC… guess I'll keep it that way…

Technically Kratos won the vote. The last vote came when I was already typing Raine's story (since Kratos and Raine tied when I was typing). Sorry about that… But the next chapter will be Kratos' fanfic.

Disclaimer: It's funny that the A/N takes a whole page in Microsoft Word… Anyway, don't own anything… if I did… don't you think I have better things to do?

* * *

Chapter 6: Stop goofing around!

"I win!" Genis yelled triumphantly.

"Genis, please let me take your place!" Raine pleaded.

"Nah!" Genis smiled, walking away.

"I'll hook you up with Presea!" Raine whispered. Genis immediately walked back.

"Okay then!" Genis said.

"Thank you! And by the way… you're too young to date, so no, bye!" Raine said, running upstairs.

"You know you can still write your own fanfic…" Sheena said.

"Oh yeah… then what was the whole point of rock, paper, scissors?" Genis asked.

"Because I like it!" Colette said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Lloyd said, running up to the door.

"Who do you think it is?" Zelos asked, looking at everyone.

"Probably Mithos," Genis said.

"That quickly?"

"He's got wings, dummy!"

"He can't be that fast!"

"Hi… Yuan!" Lloyd greeted at the door.

"Yuan!" Zelos repeated, running upstairs.

"Is that Zelos?" Yuan asked, moving his head to see.

"Yeah, come on in!" Lloyd said, moving out of the way.

Immediately, Yuan ran after Zelos, but Zelos ran into his room and shut the door. Cue, pounding door sounds.

"Zelos, open this door! Give me money now!" Yuan shouted over his pounding.

"No-one's here!" came a muffled answer.

"Uh-huh! And my natural hair color is blond!" Yuan shouted back in return.

"It is?"

"No!"

"Why do you need money?" Colette asked, coming upstairs with everyone else.

"Remember when you came in and stole my Rheairds again back in chapter 2, or something like that?" Yuan said.

Cue, flashback…

"Forget the flashback. See, Zelos completely trashed my room. And I demand –(bang!) - compensation!" Yuan said, as he kicked the door.

A few squeaks came from the other side of the door.

"Open!" Yuan shouted again.

"I think you need to take a chill pill. First, you run up the stairs, then you talk about chapters and now… you're banging on doors!" Genis said.

"Really, do you think we have unlimited Gald?" Yuan snapped.

"Yes," everyone replied quickly.

"You idiots…" Yuan mumbled, jumping off the landing onto a sofa downstairs.

"Whoa!" Colette gasped, smiling and clapping.

"You know, anyone with an exshpere can do that," Kratos said simply.

"Oh."

"I'm staying here, until he pays me!" Yuan shouted from downstairs.

"What?" Zelos mumbled from the other side of his door.

"He said-" Lloyd started.

"I heard him!" Zelos interrupted.

"Ok."

"Finished!" Raine said, coming out of her room with a smile stuck on her face.

"What?" Genis asked.

"I said-"

"I mean what did you finish?"

"My fanfic! Here come into my room, everyone!" Raine said happily, going back to her room.

"Are you going to molest us if we don't?" Sheena asked.

"Yesnomaybe," Raine said quickly.

"…I think it'll be safe if we just went in," Sheena said, walking in.

Everyone else followed, with the exception of Zelos, who waited until he heard Yuan go inside before sneaking out into Raine's room.

Raine's Recipes!

Spicy Cake:

100g flour

100g butter

100g milk

100g sugar

50g spices

1 egg

Mix the spices, flour, sugar, egg, butter and milk into a bowl and stir into a dough.

Place the bowl into an oven and bake for 30 mins.

Take it out but make sure to be careful!

You now have a sweet and spicy cake to enjoy!

(A/N: End of Raine's… fanfic?)

Everyone's face was fixed with a worried expression, while Raine's face still had that stupid, creepy smile.

"This technically isn't a fanfic…" Genis said, breaking the silence.

"But it says 'unleash your imagination'!" Raine said.

"Mine if we go review?" Zelos asked.

"Sure go on!" Raine happily said. By the time she finished her sentence, everyone was gone. "They sure are eager!"

Reviews for Raine's Recipes!

**SpunkyMage **  
Be afraid… be very afraid…

**Blue Seraphim  
**If what Genis tells me is right… the amount of times you say First Aid will be tenfold for the idiots who actually tried the recipe.

**Judgement  
**Hmm… I think you should do a guide for healing, as it will be very useful.

**PurpleNinja  
**That's sounds weird…

**FalconCrest  
**Join the 'Stop Raine from Cooking or Teaching Other People to Cook' club! Otherwise know as… SRCTOPC! …Wow, thanks dad for showing me how to type so many letters! Oop- (A/N: Review ended because of internet disconnection. Please try again.)

**Lone Flower  
**Percentage of recipe not having sense: 99

**AngelFeathers  
**Do more recipes, Professor:D

**Battle Artist  
**Perhaps I can help teach you how to cook?

**TheGreatZelos**  
Pretty short… Wait… How different is this from my fic… . 

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!" Lloyd shouted, from his room. Everyone rushed in, with weapons (except Yuan who walked in), ready in their fighting poses.

"Where's the little bugger?" Sheena asked threateningly.

"It died…" Lloyd muttered, cowering in a corner of his room, pointing at his laptop.

"Let me see…" Raine said, looking at the laptop. "…It's not even turned on…"

Raine pressed the on button and then the loading screen came up. Lloyd came back and looked.

"What the?" Lloyd said.

"You turned your computer off…" Raine said.

"It died!"

"That's because you turned it off."

"I was typing and then I think I pressed something."

"You must have pressed the off button."

"Oh."

* * *

A/N: This might be a bit rushed… Sorry, everyone! Anyway, press the little button below! Vote for the next fic after Kratos, give me ideas for Kratos' fic and say if you want to be mentioned. Make sure you don't do that recipe… I guessed the ingredients. 


	7. A Fluffish Chapter

What kind of excus- I mean reason can I use? My laziness XD! Sorry!

Disclaimer: Don't own, you should know by now.

Thanks to **GoldenSunGeek**, **lordoshadows**, **E.S. Simeon**, **Art Vincent Musicanova**, **LJ3**, **animesage**, **Teddy-the-Bear**, **Kuroda Michiyo**, **Sesshy is sexii**, **lloyd the one**, **Linkite**, **Chinese Fairy**, **caliblade**, **DeadEdBoy**, **MisterMage**, **InuKratosStan**, **GREATESTTOSFAN**, **superspork97**, **Midnight Eclipse713**, **TimesHalt**, **MrAndersonMan**, **Randi Aurion**, **TooLazyToSignIn**, **Matar**, **DigiChar**, **RufusTheMaster**, **Kratos Lover**, **Luciado**, **Capricorn Chaos**, **Chosen-Of-Mana** and **b4k4 ch4n** for the reviews. Actually quite a few reviewers wanted a poem… so extra special thanks to **lordoshadows**, **Teddy-the-Bear **and **Sesshy is sexii** for the idea! Sorry, **cathree**, I forgot to give you a cookie.

**GoldenSunGeek**: Oh yeah… XD! I forgot to say that Regal hasn't got his shackles.

**E.S. Simeon**: Thanks for explaining! And here's your idea about Genis.

**Art Vincent Musicanova**: Sorry about that… Heh heh…

**animesage: **Thanks for being my 100th reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to you!

**Sesshy is sexii**: I'm not really that good at poetry, actually. But it does sound like something Kratos would do.

**DeadEdBoy**: Hope you think of something soon! Snowbound is really good!

**GREATESTTOSFAN**: Actually, if I die, how could I continue? So, there's no need for that… heh, heh.

**MrAndersonMan**: I dunno, I think I only know a short version.

Onwards to the 7th chapter! Thanks everyone for 125 reviews! And why is it fluffish? Because of Kratos' poem.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Fluffish Chapter 

"Genis… Wake up, you brat!"

"Mithos, do you know what time it is?" Genis asked, pulling the covers over his head.

"Mithos? He's fast asleep!"

"Then who is it?" Genis asked, opening his eyes.

"Duh."

The duvet was pulled up and when Genis looked at the voice's owner, he screamed.

"Shut up!" Zelos whispered, clapping his hand over Genis' mouth.

"Mmmmmmm?" Genis mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Can he speak now?" Mithos asked, standing behind Zelos.

"Fine," Zelos said, letting go.

"You trying to kill me?" Genis asked, gasping for air.

"Yesno!" Zelos said quickly.

"Why are you here anyway?" Mithos asked, looking irritated.

"I've come you to show you something!" Zelos beamed.

"The back of your head as you walk out so we can get some sleep. Yay!" Genis said.

"Very funny!" Zelos said with a humph. "Here." Zelos added, lifting a laptop onto Genis' bed.

"Huh?" Genis asked.

"What's this for?" Mithos asked, craning his neck to see.

"You'll see!" Zelos said, sitting on Genis' bed and looking at Raine to see if she's asleep. "She sleeps soundly."

"Don't, you pervert!" Genis said. "Do you sneak into all the girls' bedrooms?"

"Well, yes, actually. That's why Sheena's locked her door while she's sleeping since she arrived," Zelos said casually.

"Thanks for the advice. Can you get out now?" Genis said, angrily tugging his duvet over his head.

"No. I already told you I want to show you something," Zelos explained.

"Why are you being so nice?" Mithos asked suspiciously. "Whenever I sp… saw you, you were always bickering."

"Because… I want to show you two something!" Zelos answered, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"There's either a catch or Zelos has been using those drug things," Genis' muffled answer said.

"Drugs… no… Goddess, I think you've been using them," Zelos said. "Why would I use drugs?"

"Because I they're newly discovered. They have weird effects, the internet said…" Genis said.

"Like being abnormal. Personally-" Mithos said but was cut off by Zelos.

"You were using them while you were trying to 'revive' Martel. You seemed crazy," Zelos said.

"WHAT?" Mithos screeched. Raine suddenly made a snort in her sleep, which made them jump.

"Shit! Don't be so loud! Or I'll force feed you with Raine's cooking," Zelos hissed. Ironically, they stopped protesting. "Okay, here." Zelos said, tugging at Genis' covers and handing him a laptop.

"How many of these do you have?" Genis asked.

"Erm… I think 8 or something."

"So you had enough to give us all one?" Mithos asked. "You could have told me, I had to steal my laptop."

"Well, poor you. I had to give half of them to Yuan since; he was bugging me about compensation. He said compensation every time I had to eat. But he's still staying with us," Zelos complained.

"Well, poor you. Yuan said it was boring at the Renegade base, so he's staying here. Must be really boring to be staying with us," Mithos said. "Hmm? Genis, you haven't said anything in a while."

Genis had been gaping at the laptop for a while, so Mithos looked too. Just a few minutes had passed, and both Mithos and Genis had been reading transfixed, with Zelos grinning broadly.

"Good fic, huh? Adultfanfiction. net, good quality NC-17 fics," Zelos smiled.

At the mention of NC-17, Raine got up. "Huh? Genis, reading-" Raine mumbled, looking round. Immediately, she spotted Zelos and his bright red hair. "ZELOS!"

Zelos looked round just in time to see Raine charging to throttle him.

"Wait!" Zelos shouted, flinging his arms over his head.

"What?" Raine asked.

"There's a very good reason why they're reading fanfics at this time of night."

"Is there a good reason you are here?"

"Yes, just let me think of one."

"I thought I heard a 12 year old and a 14 year old are reading fanfictions that are inappropriate for someone their age."

"…What?"

"Why are they reading mature fanfics?"

"They're not."

"Then why do they have grins stuck on their faces?" Raine asked, tapping her foot and walking over to them. "Genis? What are you reading?"

Raine looked at the screen. "Oh… it's just a fic called Snowbound… by someone calling themselves DeadEdBoy."

"See… They were just-" Zelos started but was interrupted by Genis.

"Actually, Zelos told us to read mature fics, but we just read something I found earlier. It's good isn't it, Mithos?"

"I don't care how good it is! Get to bed! And Zelos, you get out of here now!"

"But-"

"Get out!" Raine shouted, kicking Zelos out.

"But my cool beauty… my laptop…" Zelos whined, hammering on the closed door.

"What's going on?" Colette asked, rubbing her eyes.

"My little angel! Could you go in there and get my laptop?" Zelos asked, a huge grin on his face.

"Sure, Zelos!" Colette smiled, knocking on the door. "Professor? Can I come in?"

Slowly, the door opened.

"Thanks, professor!"

"You're welcome," Raine said. Then, she looked at Zelos. "Why are you still here? And with Colette, I may ask?"

"I need my laptop," Zelos said, smiling. "And you look so beautiful in your night dress!"

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"Look, get back to sleep! Oh… Colette, what are you doing?" Raine asked, when she saw Colette carrying a laptop.

"This is Zelos'," Colette said, handing him the laptop.

"Thanks so much!"

"Can you go to sleep, now?" Raine asked, tapping her foot again.

"Um… Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

SMACK!

"Professor! Why'd you do that?"

"Please, Colette. Can you go back to sleep?"

"Okay!"

Next morning…

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke

"Stop it…"

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"I said stop it."

Poke. Poke.

"Stop…"

Poke.

"Will you stop it?" Zelos shouted.

"You're awake!" Colette said, standing up.

"Wha?" Zelos said, also standing up.

"You were asleep after Professor Raine hit you and I came to wake you up."

"Raine hit me?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Zelos! You're awake! By the way, I ate your pancakes since I thought you weren't coming downstairs," Genis said, going to his room.

"Why you… Come here you brat!" Zelos shouted, chasing Genis.

"Raine!" Genis screamed, running downstairs, along with Zelos.

"You little-"

"Zelos!" Raine said, throwing a book at him. "Stop that!"

"Ow…"

"Raine… You gotta calm down!" Sheena said.

"Thank you, my voluptuous hunny!"

"I'm only saying that because if you die, one, the king will kill us, two, who am I going to slap?"

"Sheena…"

"Where's dad?" Lloyd asked, looking round.

"Don't you share a room?" Raine asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him."

"Well, Lloyd, you share a room with Kratos, idiot sleeps on his own, I sleep in a room with Colette and Presea, Raine has a room with Genis and Mithos and Regal sleeps on his own," Sheena said, counting them off her fingers.

"Where do you sleep, Yuan?" Lloyd asked.

"Why the hell do you want to know?" Yuan asked.

'Will you stop talking?" Zelos asked. "I need my breakfast!"

"Cook it yourself!" Sheena answered.

"I'm not doing that. Where are my maids?"

"They all went shopping!" Colette said, coming downstairs.

"…Shopping? All of them?"

"Yeah. We said we'd cook you breakfast. Your servants sure are loyal, well, the girls were. We had to bribe them to go away," Sheena said.

"You actually bribed my maids with Gald to stop me eating?"

"No. Why would be that stupid? We bribed them with info."

"What info?"

"You don't want to know."

"I hate you, Genis."

"What? It's your own fault. If you hadn't tried to show us sex fics, Raine wouldn't have slapped you twice and you wouldn't wake up late and I wouldn't have had to eat your pancakes," Genis said.

"It was either us or Noishe," Sheena said.

"What about Kratos' breakfast?"

"We're saving it for him," Raine said.

"Why him?" Zelos asked.

"Because he's busy and you are a nitwit," Sheena said slowly as though Zelos was stupid.

"You all fancy pretty boy because he's so special don't you?" Zelos said, crossing his arms. "He's-"

"We know you're jealous," Genis said.

"Jealous?" Zelos repeated.

"Hi Kratos!" Colette said cheerfully.

"Huh?"

"Good morning," Kratos said, before sitting down.

"We were just talking about-" Lloyd started to say, but Zelos gagged him.

"About where the hell I'm going to get breakfast!" Zelos said.

"We know you're scared Zelos," Genis said, smiling.

"Scared?"

"Can you people shut up?" Raine asked. "I can't concentrate on reading!"

"Why don't you go upstairs?" Sheena suggested.

"Oh yes!" Raine said, rushing upstairs.

"We got rid of one. Know we need to get of the rest! Right, Lloyd?" Sheena asked.

"I don't know."

"I need breakfast!" Zelos demanded.

"Zelos, you have arms and legs! Get off your butt and make breakfast! Grab 2 slices of bread, put something between them and eat them. It's that simple! Or are you afraid of your nails breaking?" Genis shouted back, pounding on the table.

"Shut up! You've got no Raine here to protect you anyway!" Zelos shouted, also getting up.

"I've had enough!" Genis said, jumping on the table. "Explosion!"

"Genis!"

A huge ball of fire landed onto Zelos. But Zelos quickly dodged, causing it to hit the floor, and destroy half the dining room too.

"You stuck up brat!" Zelos said, grabbing his sword out of nowhere. "Hell pyre!"

"Let's get out of here!" Sheena screamed, running out and dragging any stragglers along. Quickly running out, they slammed the door.

"What's going on?" Raine asked. "We don't get earthquakes… Genis!" Raine said, suddenly realizing.

"Please don't go in there," Sheena said.

"20 chance that someone can go in and come back out," Presea said.

"What's the other 80?" Lloyd asked.

"You snuff it," Sheena simply said.

"Oh goddess, those two always fight!" Raine sighed.

"Stop saying that! My sister!" Mithos protested.

"She's not a goddess," Raine said.

"Yes, but she's part of one!"

"Stop arguing!" Colette said.

"Yeah, Colette's right! If you two fight, we have to escape upstairs, if me and Colette fight, they have to escape outside. If we all fight, oh goddess please save the world," Sheena said.

"Aren't you going overboard?" Raine asked.

"Actually, no. We have the weirdest group of friends currently living in this house. An assassin, 6 angels, a healer, a… a… actually I don't know what you are Presea, a former prisoner and a midget that can cook."

"There are no such things as angels."

"We could call them people with wings, but angel is shorter."

"Can we stop talking and stop those two before Zelos' house is in ruins?" Regal asked.

"Great idea," Sheena said.

"Alright, I'm kicking down the door! But before that… grab a life bottle," Raine said.

"Well, I can do Purgatory Seal and you can do Resurrection, what could go wrong?" Sheena asked.

"One, if any of die, I have to drag your corpse outside to actually be able to resurrect you, two, your Purgatory Seal revives us with no strength at all, one hit and ka-pow we're dead again and three, if me or you die, the rest are as good as gone."

"Can we shut up? I'm surprised you actually beat me!" Mithos said.

"Right, one… two… THREE!" Raine shouted, kicking the door. Immediately a gush of water burst out and hit Raine squarely in the face.

"Water! Water!" Raine wailed, flapping her arms as if she was drowning.

"Dammit!" Sheena said, whipping out her cards and rushing in. Instantly, she was hit by another gush of water. "Dammit! My robes are wet!"

"Stop worrying about clothes!" Mithos shouted. "Let me go!"

Mithos flew in almost toppling back out after he was hit by a lighting bolt. "Shit…" Mithos mumbled, twitching.

"This is randomness, this is!" Sheena complained.

"Three down… Six left… I'm going in!" Lloyd said, charging in.

"I feel sorry for you idiots, if this is everyday life for you, your life is hell. I'm bored anyway, I'm going in," Yuan said, walking in.

"I believe that all this trouble is unnecessary," Presea said.

"This is idiotic," Kratos said. "I'm going upstairs."

"Let me handle this," Presea said. She grabbed two pebbles out of nowhere and simply threw one directly at Zelos' head and the other at Genis' head. At once, they both collapsed onto the floor.

"Was… that… all it took?" Sheena asked, wringing her hair and staring at them.

"Since, they both put all their energy into fighting, a hit on the 2nd most vulnerable place for males would cause them to cease consciousness," Presea explained.

"…What?" Sheena said.

"What's the… 1st most vulnerable… spot?" Mithos asked, in between twitches.

"The crotch, but a simple pebble isn't aerodynamic enough to be able to reach there. Additionally, they were facing each other."

"…What? Couldn't we just kick 'em?" Sheena asked.

"With the continuous spell casting, there would be a slim chance that they could be reached near enough to harm them. As I said, it was pointless to enter. All you needed was a good aim and an aerodynamic projectile that could not succumb to the relentless force of the spells."

"…I have no idea what you just said but that is the most you've said than everything you've said when you've joined us put together," Sheena said quickly while scratching her head relentlessly.

After, Sheena had changed and washed her hair, Raine had stopped flapping, Mithos had stopped twitching, Yuan had thawed, Lloyd had been put out and Genis and Zelos had gained consciousness, they yet again sat around the living room on their laptops. But where was Kratos?

"Is this becoming like a everyday thing?" Genis asked. "And why's my head still hurting?"

"Yes and because Presea hit you on the head," Sheena answered, not looking up from her computer screen.

"How come?"

"Because everyday is becoming more and more random and how else were we supposed to stop you two fight. If we lose you, who will cook?"

"Regal."

"Yeah… but you're a cute little cook."

"Why thank you. But please stop hitting on me, it's kinda creepy."

"Why don't you hit on me?" Zelos whined.

"Okay," Sheena said, throwing a random paper fan out of nowhere.

"Not that!"

"Sheena? Where'd you get my fans?" Lloyd asked.

"…Somewhere."

"Hey… look at this!" Genis suddenly said. "It's Kratos' Journal."

'Kratos'… Journal? Kratos has an online journal?" Zelos asked, grinning.

"No, you idiot. It's a fanfic by InuKratosStan. It's a good fic."

"Oh. Is that what it-" Zelos started but Genis immediately threw the other fan at him.

"At least it made sense-"

"Will you too stop arguing? If you start… Wait a minute… Sheena, did you get them?" Raine asked Sheena.

"Yep!" Sheena said happily, presenting two very familiar weapons.

"My kendama!" Genis shouted, leaping up and causing Mithos to quickly catch Genis' laptop.

"My sword!" Zelos shouted, also leaping up but with his laptop.

"Just in case, you two start fighting again. If you burn this house down, we're going to have to live in an inn. As much as I hate to say this but this house is currently the most comfortable," Sheena said.

"You think I need my kendama to hurt Zelos?" Genis asked, chuckling.

"I'll like to see you try!" Zelos barked.

"Actually, Genis, you're half Zelos' height, really, he could pulverize you," Raine said.

"See, even your beautiful sister and my voluptuous hunny sided with me!" Zelos gloated.

"When did I side with you?" Sheena asked.

"I'm not siding with you, I'm stating the facts," Raine said.

"Aw…"

"For all I care, beat yourselves into a pulp, but I'll jump in and save my little brother," Raine said. "Maybe if you punched and kicked, quite possibly, you'll wear yourselves out."

"Dad," Lloyd suddenly said.

"Huh?" Sheena said, looking around. "Actually, I haven't seen him since that fight…"

"He said he was going upstairs," Regal said.

"No, look!" Lloyd said, pointing at his monitor. "Dad's wrote a fanfic."

Quickly, everyone gathered round Lloyd's laptop.

Anna

My sweet angel without wings

As I wander

I ponder about simple things

How I miss you

Anna

(A/N: End of my crappy poem- I mean Kratos' poem, T.T, it's the best I can think of…)

"It's short…" Sheena said.

"Really short," Raine said.

"And sappy. Never knew Kratos would allow something like that," Zelos said, shaking his head, only to result in Genis hitting him.

"It doesn't matter how short it is, it's that Kratos is explaining his feelings," Genis said.

"It is very thoughtful," Regal commented.

"Review time, back to your seats!" Sheena exclaimed, running to her laptop.

Reviews for Anna

**PurpleNinja  
**Good, but don't you think it was too short? Five lines and the end.

**ArcheologicalMania  
**Never knew you missed Anna so much.

**Battle Artist  
**I understand.

**Blue Seraphim  
**o.0 That's the only emoticon I need.

**Lone Flower**  
I believe this will be flamed by Zelos. 

**HalfElfspwnyou  
**You miss Anna as much as I miss Martel… how come you haven't tried to revive her?

**AngelFeathers  
**That was so sad, Kratos.

**TheGreatZelos  
**There's only one word to describe this. Stupid.

**SpunkyMage  
**Don't let idiotic, stupid, stuck up, moronic, pea brain, brainless, dense, dim, dull, half-witted, obtuse, simple, simple-minded, slow, slow-witted, thick, witless, asinine, inane, ludicrous, mindless, senseless, unintelligent, silly, foolish, daft, ridiculous, frivolous, childish, ditzy, bastard, son of a bitch Zelos degrade you! Ok? Really thoughtful!

**  
FalconCrest  
**That was so good, dad! And Genis… that's a really long review!

**TheGreatZelos  
**Alright, you little brat! Did you have to get a dictionary _and_ use swearing words? You must be running out of words that are the same as stupid.

**ArcheologicalMania  
**We've taken your weapons, and now you're fighting in reviews, too? Do I have to smack you?

**Judgment  
**I appreciate all your kind words, but, Genis and Zelos, stop fighting while reviewing my poem.

* * *

A/N: 13 pages and a paragraph of complete randomness that popped into my head. My longest chapter! Well, I just looked at chapter 1 and chapter 6, which both were 3 pages long. Sorry about last chapter, since it was so short. Well, here are 10 extra pages.

The poem actually didn't seem that hard… the poem's why I've been putting off updating the whole summer holiday. Now there's only a few weeks and I'm updating… heh, heh.

Actually, my next school year is when I take my exams, I might be overloaded with homework. But I'll try to update faster.

Anyway, if you got any better pennames, want to vote (this chapter's votes will be counted with next chapter's as well, since next one is Genis) and want me to mention you or your fic send in a review. Also, you can send me an email if forget anything.

…I really want Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess! T.T Hurry up Nintendo! Anyway… bye bye! 'Til next chapter! …Which hopefully won't be for long.


	8. A Dummies' Guide to Fanfiction

T.T I need Zelda: Twilight Princess… Funny how the first Zelda game I played was the Wind Waker, and now I love the series. I never even wanted it but my dad bought it and I decided to give it a chance. I really like it and then my sister got the collector's disk free with Mario Kart. I had to beg her to give me it and I actually have it :D. OoT is so good! Still on Ganon's Castle. I got ToS as my 12th Gamecube game for Christmas, Zelda: WW being the 6th and Super Smash Bros. Melee as my 1st. Still like that game. Anyone played OoT: Master Quest? I've tried the first level, though. So different!

Anyway, enough of my life story, onwards to review responses and finally the chapter. I still wonder how many people scroll down this.

Thanks to **Luciado**, **Tempo90**, **Chinese Fairy**, **writerauthorguy**, **b4k4 ch4n**, **Shonen Shoujo Kid**, **caliblade**, **animesage**, **Sesshy is sexii**, **DeadEdBoy**, **Hopeless Cause**, **Luigi III**, **lalalalala2**, **Uber Spoonz**, **GoldenSunGeek**, **GirlWaterShaman**, **FullofYami**, **Capricorn Chaos** and **TimesHalt **for the reviews!

**Chinese Fairy**: Heh, I updated faster than last time this time… I'm sure what I just said didn't make sense XD.

**writerauthorguy**: Actually, I was 12 when I registered, and 12 while writing this. But I was 13 a couple of chapters ago. W00t! (Throws unnecessary party) Oh yeah! And they just reviewed with anonymous reviews.

**b4k4 ch4n**: Spwn? …(realizes)Whoops… Forgot about that XD… I'll change that. Actually, I don't know what kind of poem I did, I just threw some sentences together, and I don't think I'd actually be able to think of a haiku… How long is a haiku? I'm sure I remember my English teacher talking about them… Lol, don't worry about anything, I don't mind.

**DeadEdBoy**: What happened to Chapter 5 anyway?

**Hopeless Cause**: April? T.T …For the pennames, I really don't think Colette would call herself a Klutz XD! But I did use a few titles as pennames.

**Luigi III**: Yep.

**Uber Spoonz**: I don't mind OCs, I used to make them up all the time, but then I gave up because I didn't want them to turn into Mary Sues. And Yuan being Zelos' sister, XD! Yeah, now that you mention it a lot of males in the game look like girls. I actually thought Zelos himself was a girl on the game cover XD. I'm sure I'm becoming more and more obsessed with Zelda, though…

**Capricorn Chaos**: XD! I always thought that Raine stops Genis from swearing.

**TimesHalt**: Don't do that! Too cute XP! Here's your update!

Disclaimer: Yes, I own it. How else could I write fanfiction for it? I own it. I own… a copy of it. Cool, huh? Oh yeah, I don't own the 'dummies' books. Not even a copy. Never knew they existed. Until I watched TV. Oh, and I mention The Simpsons as well, don't own them ever.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Dummies Guide to Fanfiction

"Do you think he's okay?" Colette asked.

"How long had he been staring? I think I lost count… 2 hours… 55 minutes… 1, 2, 3… " Lloyd said, counting on his fingers.

"…3 hours!" Sheena answered. "I've never seen him not talk for even 5 minutes!"

"Is he ill?" Kratos asked, who was leaning against a wall.

"Perhaps he has stayed in that position so long, his muscles have ceased function and he can only move his face muscles when he finds something amusing," Presea said.

"I'm hungry! It's 8 o'clock and I want to eat!" Genis complained. "Can I cook now?"

"Why are we all staring at his big, fat butt?" Yuan screamed.

"My butt is not fat!" Zelos shouted, still not moving.

"I can't take it anymore!" Raine shouted, finally drop kicking Zelos. She quickly grabbed Zelos' binoculars and started examining them.

You see, Zelos had decided to go to his room and stare out of his window (he's bended over since someone was stupid enough to design a window so low) at the poor people next door with his binoculars. Since he had made no movement, everyone was curious and went to his room. Since Genis was reluctant, Raine said he could bring his laptop with him.

"Raine! Give me them!" Zelos sobbed, clutching onto Raine and shaking her.

"No!" Raine said, with some miracle, able to examine the binoculars while Zelos was shaking her. "Stop shaking me!"

"But Professor Raine!" Zelos whined, pouting.

"No! And don't think that will work. I've had too much experience with schoolchildren," Raine said.

"But my Gorgeous Ultra Cool Beauty!" Zelos whined.

"This is why I've never seen Raine dating," Genis whispered to Mithos. "She doesn't surrender to mere flattery."

Mithos snorted.

"Raine, can I see that?" Sheena asked.

"Why?" Raine asked, Zelos still shaking her.

"Because… I want to help you in studying it further," Sheena said.

"Okay!" Raine said as she tossed the binoculars, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Thanks!" Sheena said, catching them.

"Raine!" Zelos complained. "Why'd you give them to her?"

"Because…" Raine said. Her hands now free, she punched Zelos in the face, who toppled over. "She wasn't shaking me."

"My face… ow…" Zelos said.

"Sheena, what are you looking at?" Lloyd asked.

"There's a man and woman watching a black box. But it's pictures are moving," Sheena said.

"Really?" Raine asked, looking like she was in Ruin Mode. "What are the pictures?"

"There's a yellow man. I think he's trying to strangle someone," Sheena said. "Heh! It's pretty funny!"

"What's the black box?" Genis asked.

"It's a television," Zelos said, sitting up. "That's what I've been watching."

"Why don't you have one?" Sheena asked, sitting down next to Lloyd.

"Because…" Zelos said, but then he got up.

"Because…" Raine repeated. "What?"

"I'm going to buy one right now!" Zelos answered, running out. Mithos blocked him from the door.

"Hey! Don't we all get one?" Mithos asked. "Like the laptops?"

"I'm not paying for all of you!" Zelos said.

Suddenly, loud music blared out of Genis' laptop.

"What the hell is that?" Zelos shouted, covering his ears.

"I don't know!" Genis shouted back, also covering his ears.

"It's the end of the world!" Sheena shouted. "I've got to tell you Lloyd… but I have always loved you!" she added, clutching onto him.

"Lloyd! I love you too!" Colette said, also clutching onto him.

"Wha? I'm… I'm confused," Lloyd said, blinking.

"Sheena!" Zelos said. "Remember when I spied on you during your shower? I did see you naked!"

Sheena suddenly sat up, strangled Zelos like Homer does to Bart, and clutched onto Lloyd again.

Zelos lay on his bed trying to breathe, Yuan was sitting there yawning, Raine was near the window, Presea started sharpening her axe, Regal continued reading, Mithos and Genis were sitting peacefully staring at everyone, Kratos was sitting in the corner, Colette and Sheena were gripping tightly onto a very confused Lloyd.

Suddenly, the music stopped.

"What happened?" Raine said, who was busy hanging out the window watching TV.

"I closed the browser window," Genis said calmly.

"Was that it?" Zelos yelled angrily. "You made us go all through that?"

"Yes. It was pretty funny," Genis said, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"You shouldn't have worried," Mithos said, shaking his head.

"…Stupid…" Yuan muttered.

"Where's dad?" Lloyd asked, looking around, but with difficultly since Sheena and Colette were still holding him.

"He's over there," Sheena said, pointing. Kratos was fast asleep in a corner of the room.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…" Kratos said.

"…He's wearing earplugs…" Zelos said, poking Kratos.

"Just do this," Yuan said, walking up to Kratos. He grabbed a paper fan and whacked it over Kratos' head. Kratos' eyes snapped open.

"What's going on?" Kratos asked.

"Where does everyone get my fans?" Lloyd asked.

"Here," Yuan said, lobbing it at Lloyd's head.

"Ouch!" Lloyd said, toppling backwards.

"Lloyd!" Sheena and Colette shouted simultaneously.

"Why do they worry about Lloyd?" Zelos whined.

"I must get a television!" Raine suddenly exclaimed.

"Why is it so good?" Genis asked, shutting down his laptop and getting up.

"How exactly do they operate?" Raine asked, reaching out of the window. She almost dropped out until Zelos grabbed her.

"Heh! Do I get a prize now?" Zelos asked, smiling.

"No," Raine simply said, getting up.

"Aw…" Zelos whined (A/N: Zelos whines a lot in this chapter, ne?).

"Let me see!" Lloyd said excitedly, going over to the window.

"May I also see?" Colette asked, following Lloyd.

"Hey! Hey! I'm coming!" Sheena called, following them. Soon, everyone had crowded round the window. Yes, the window was low and big enough to let 11 people stick their heads out of it.

"It's breezy," Lloyd said.

"Don't think it would be romantic, coming out at a night like this?" Sheena sighed, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess…" Lloyd said.

"I know all the best romantic spots in Meltokio! Wanna come some time, Sheena?" Zelos asked hopefully.

"No thanks!" Sheena said.

"Don't play hard-to-get!" Zelos teased.

Before Sheena could respond, Raine suddenly shouted, "SHUT UP! I can't hear."

"We're so far away, we can't hear," Yuan said.

"Shut up!" Raine shouted.

"I fear for my sister's sanity. Mainly because she sleeps in my room," Genis said.

"If she goes 'MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' yeah she's crazy," Mithos said (when he said 'MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' everyone stared at him). "What?"

"Didn't you go like that?" Zelos asked.

"Shut up!" Mithos shouted.

It seemed the poor people opposite had heard Mithos and they looked back. The girl stood up to ogle Zelos. Zelos blinked. The girl blinked. Raine blinked. Then she got angry.

"Get out of the way! We're watching your television!" Raine screeched, causing several passer-bys to look up.

The father seemed to notice this. He got up and slammed the curtains shut.

"Look what you did, Zelos!" Raine shouted, once they all stuck their heads back in.

"Wha?" Zelos said, baffled. "What did I do?'

"That girl stood up and stared at you!" Raine said.

"She was admiring my beauty!" Zelos said. "If you should blame anyone, blame Mithos!"

"What? You idiot former Chosen!" Mithos shouted.

"If you hadn't MWAHAHAed, she wouldn't have looked," Zelos said, nodding like Lloyd-like.

"Genis was talking to me!" Mithos said. "All I did was answer!"

"Raine was shouting at Yuan before me! So... it's Raine- I mean Yuan's fault!" Genis complained, changing what he meant to say when Raine glared at him.

"I was answering to Raine…" Yuan said. Raine glared at him too. "But Zelos was talking before her!"

"How the hell did the blame come back at me?" Zelos whined. Raine then glared at him.

"Zelos!" Raine shouted, advancing on him.

"Raine!" Zelos shouted too. "Err… How about I buy a television for you?"

Raine instantly switched from angry to happy. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Zelos said, suddenly realizing it worked. "But first…" Zelos added, grinning.

Raine quickly grew angry again. "What?"

"Nothing!" Zelos said.

"Good. Now I'm hungry! Let's eat!" Raine said happily, walking downstairs leaving a silence behind.

"Is it her time of month?" Yuan asked.

"Yes," Genis said sadly.

"How do you know?" Zelos asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Zelos, my sister takes me with her to the bathroom," Genis said sarcastically.

"She does?"

"Yes, Zelos, and I promise I will be your slave."

"Okay, then-"

"How stupid can you get? I was being sarcastic!" Genis shouted. "I would never do anything you say! Didn't you notice the mood swings?"

"Course I did!" Zelos said.

"And I'm an elf."

"Why the hell are you always sarcastic?"

"Can we eat now?" Lloyd moaned.

"Why are we staying here anyway?" Yuan said, going downstairs.

"Yeah I know! Let's go, Lloyd!" Sheena said, dragging him by the arm.

"Don't leave me, Lloyd!" Colette said, running after them.

Let us skip the boring dinner scene, shall we? Yet again, they sit around the living room, since they have nothing else to do. I know it's late in the night XD… I use XD a lot, don't I?

"…Why exactly are we still do this at 9pm in the evening? Shouldn't we be sleeping?" Zelos said.

"You do that," Genis said.

"Fine, I'm staying then," Zelos said.

"Hey!" Sheena exclaimed suddenly. " I just found a really good fic!"

"Does it star you?" Genis asked.

"…Well, along with Lloyd and Kratos… it's Unconditional Love by Holyknightsteve," Sheena answered.

"Wasn't there a side story with it?" Raine said.

"Yeah, A Fun, Easy Life. Still need to read that…" Sheena said.

"Everyone!" Zelos suddenly said. "I just found something… by idiot over there."

"Referring to yourself?" Genis asked.

"No, you idiot, I'm talking about you…" Zelos said.

A Dummies' Guide to Fanfiction

Have you ever tried to think of a fanfic? Isn't it bad enough to think of an idea for it? And if you finally have an idea, have you ever thought if it will actually be a good read and not be flamed left and right? Well, you've come to the right place! Here is a dummies' guide to fanfiction! I have decided to write this since I've seen my sister's and some guy named Zelos's works. Oh yes, I'm writing this at my own peril, hopefully, they're not reading this when I'm still in the room. So, if you're reading this, sis… it's just constructive criticism… heh. And Zelos, even without my kendama, I still pwn you!

**Make your fic easy to read**

Well, to actually make it worthwhile and easy to read, make sure to end all your sentences with a full stop or else the reader won't know where to stop reading and you don't you don't go on and on and on and on…

Also, another important factor is punctuation, see the little comma before this? And how about the question mark after this sentence? Commas are used to separate your sentences. Or else. They will be just monotone sentences. And the question marks are used to, well, mark a question. And exclamation marks are used to make add meaning instead of just full stops! And brackets (add more information). The colon: is used to start lists. The semi-colon serves a purpose similar to brackets.

Another thing is to use grammar. Ever tried to say something and it makes no sense? If you don't use proper sentence structure, the sentence won't make sense.

DON'T TYPE YOUR FANFIC ALL IN CAPITAL LETTERS! IT GIVES THE IMPRESSION THAT YOU ARE SHOUTING AT SOMEONE! EVER TRIED TO TALK TO SOMEONE WHO'S SHOUTING AT YOU? SCARY, HUH? JUST TALK TO MY SISTER! Joking, sis!

Hey, and don't type pointless things like 'The man had blonde hair. He had blue eyes. He walked over to his friends.' Sound boring? If you describe something, make sure to fit it all neatly together. If you do separate sentences, won't a whole chunk of fic just be description? You really want your readers to read through your whole fic instead of reading one sentence and then clicking the back button.

Don't use chat speak! Typing things like 'I pwn u' is stupid and some people don't know what it means. Yes, I know I broke my own rule in the first paragraph… Erm… Moving on…

**Fanfic Terms**

Ever heard of OOC? It means out of character. Perhaps you had a hyper character, what if you wrote that she was moody? Sure if you have good reason, it'd be interesting, especially in humor fics. Sometimes, OOCness can be a good thing and a bad thing. Depends on what you're writing about. If you're doing humor, of course you want your readers to laugh. But make sure not to do it over the top.

OCs. Great things they are, they actually give you a proud feeling that you actually own something in a fanfic. But Mary Sues and Gary Sues are horrible! Don't know what they are? It's when an OC goes wrong. He/She is extremely powerful, has no weaknesses and easily makes the author's favorite character fall in love with them instantly. Too good to be true? That's because it is! Make sure to keep your OC human (and if she/he isn't then at least make them readable) Mary Sues aren't exactly popular.

Think this is over? Now we have to figure out what you are writing. Poems are self-explanatory. They don't have to rhyme, remember that.

Okay, ever heard of fluff? No, not the stuff that fills your cushions. Fluff is actually romance, usually there is no peril. It's usually light-hearted (excuse the pun). Also, there is angst-fluff, the complete opposite of what fluff is, usually angst, it then ends with the couple living happily ever after, think fairy tale style.

One-shot. Like the name implies, it's a short one-chaptered fic. People like to write one-shots, maybe because they are easy to write, and do sequels about them.

Drabble. Usually, drabbles are short, cute little bits of romance. Mainly pointless, but are cute to read.

There are many categories of fanfic. From romance to horror, remember to stick t that genre. Don't do humor in an angst fic 0o. That'd be plain weird.

**Remember!**

Okay, we're nearing the end. Remember to read other works, don't rip them off! Just read to inspire yourself and improve yourself. Also, pairings are a huge problem. Sure, if you support a pairing, you'll surely write it, right? But you have to remember that not all people support it. Luckily, fans of the other pairing, don't read it, but some flame them. Don't flame them back. Calmly respond to them. It's pointless to keep flaming one another. Also, if you get flamed, just ignore them. No need to get worked up and stop writing your fic. Just because one silly person decides to flame it, doesn't mean other people don't want to read it.

Okay, that's it! Hope you liked it and improve as an author! Y'know, it was hard to put this fic somewhere, so I just put it in the ToS section. Hope you don't mind!

(A/N: XD! I loved writing this! I had to think long and hard though to remember stuff… Oh, and end of Genis' fanfic.)

Sheena snorted with laughter.

"Genis is a dead boy, once I finish reviewing him…" Zelos said.

"Professor… what's wrong?" Colette asked. Raine had stayed silent throughout this.

"Where… is… Genis?" Raine said.

"He's…" Mithos started, pointing over. "Hey? Where'd he go?" Mithos said, looking over.

"That little brat!" Zelos shouted, leaping up.

"He's gone!" Raine said, also leaping up.

"…Presea, you were near the stairs, where'd he go?" Regal asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," Presea said.

"Why?" Raine asked.

"Because he told me not to tell anyone, but it was quite hard to understand him, through his stuttering," Presea said.

"GENIS!" Raine bellowed. Goddess have mercy on poor Genis…

Reviews for A Dummies' Guide to Fanfiction

**PurpleNinja  
**XD!

**Blue Seraphim**  
You're sister's scary…

**Halfelvespwnyou  
**Where the hell did you go?

**Angel Feathers**  
That was good, Genis!

**TheGreatZelos  
**You're a dead man walking, Genis!

**FalconCrest**  
Great, Genis! And Zelos, he's not a man, he's a half-elf!

**ArcheologicalMania**  
Genis, kindly please explain where you have gone.

**Lone Flower**  
I have not told them.

**Battle Artist**  
You are quite fast at escaping.

**Judgment**  
Luckily, this was more understandable than the other two.

* * *

A/N: At this time of writing this author note, I have completed Ocarina of Time and Marjora's Mask! W00t! I used the Great Deity Mask! It was so cool!

Vote for next chappie, the usual, and demanding I update faster XD. Oh yeah and I need your opinion, when should I end this? I was originally planning to end it after everyone had finished writing. But should I include non-player characters? I could start it off by writing Summon Sprits and Yuan and Mithos. Imagine Abbysion writing XD!


	9. OMG! I'm famous!

Been ill all week and got tons of homework on the same week. Sorry, everyone! I swear they're giving us twice the amount of homework then last year.

Thanks to **Luigi III**, **Uber Spoonz**, **GirlWaterShaman**, **InuKratosStan**, **GyppyGirl2021**, **TrueGamer**, **animesage**, **Scorch the hedgehog**, **Luciado**, **Torrid**, **DeadEdBoy**, **b4k4 ch4n**, **GoldenSunGeek**, **LJ3**, **animefreakgal456**, **lalalalala2**, **Lady Sakura the princess from Hell**, **Holyknightsteve**, **Capricorn Chaos**, **Sesshy is sexii**, **Linkite**, **Chaotic Rei** and **Cyberbanjo** for the reviews!

**Uber Spoonz**: You must buy a Gamecube now! Stop reading and go get one! XD Just kidding. But have you played Tales of Symphonia? Sorry, my curiosity gets the better of me XD… and the smilies do too.

**Torrid**: Whoops. It's the Fierce Deity Mask, sorry, I called it the Great Diety Mask. I feel stupid now… And yes, it does pwn XD.

**DeadEdBoy**: So, that's what happened. It was so far back, I can't remember it now. I'm sure I read it.

**b4k4 ch4n**: Forgot about Botta XD! Let's just say he's at the base while Yuan lounges round here. And the fairies, I spent 2 hours (in game time) trying to get that fairy in the Stone Tower, the one where you had to Goron Roll to the switch. But I got the Great Fairy Sword, never used it though :P

**GoldenSunGeek**: Just have to mention this, but thanks for reviewing Teacher :D

**animefreakgal456**: I know, they should hurry up! I saw some demo footage and if Link was a real person, I'd love to poke him XD. Poke poke poke poke poke…

**Holyknightsteve**: Doesn't matter! You better update Unconditional Love faster than I update this, XD! And good luck with that competition!

**Capricorn Chaos**: Dunno, I just made her like that XD.

**Chaotic Rei**: Sure! As soon as I've finished updating this fic, I could give you an email. I've been delaying this chapter too much, heh.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

…

…

…

…

…

But I own the TV and Gamecube mentioned because they're actually mine XD. I don't own Sanyo (my TV's company) or Nintendo. If I owned Nintendo, TP would be out by now. And I'd have a Link plushie :D!

* * *

Chapter 9: OMG! I'm famous!

Two men came into Zelos' mansion carrying a large silver TV (A/N: Come back with my TV!), followed by Zelos himself. Everyone looked up. What everyone was doing in the living room, don't ask me XD!

"Over there, please," Zelos said, pointing where the girls were playing cards or something.

"What's that?" Raine asked, her eyes aglow.

"A… TV…" Zelos said blankly.

"So, what's up?" Sheena asked.

"The ceiling," Lloyd said.

"No, I mean, Zelos."

"You're worried about him?" Raine asked.

"No, it's just that, he's been acting weird."

"How so?"

"Watch this…" Sheena said, proceeding to rush upstairs. Zelos stood there while the men set the TV down, walked out, making sure to grab some furniture on the way out.

Everyone paid no attention as they watched two hefty men carry out a sofa and out the door, until they realized Kratos was sleeping on it and they used it to sit on. Realizing the new dilemma of either Zelos or the sofa or the floor to sit on, everyone rushed outside to grab the sofa.

They came back in time (Colette, Regal, Presea and Lloyd having to carry it back, while Mithos, Yuan, Raine and Kratos were being lazy cows and sitting on the sofa) to see Sheena tapping her foot impatiently and Zelos staring blankly at the TV.

Quickly setting the sofa in its original position, they went back to crowd round Zelos and Sheena, hopefully Kratos is awake. Everyone start poking him. Okay, he's awake now. I'm sure I'm breaking some wall here.

"Where the hell were all of you?" Sheena asked. "And did you have to take the sofa with you?"

"Well, the builders took the sofa and we had to get it back and so we went out and grabbed it back and everyone looked at us and then we ran back here and Mithos and Professor and Yuan jumped on and said they were tired and wanted to be comfortable and we carried them back and it felt like a feather and I think Regal collapsed from the weight once and he woke up and then we continued carrying it and now we're back here. Did you get all that?" Colette chirped cheerfully.

Sheena stood there with a face like this: O.O Just imagine that, 'kay? "Yeah, sure. Well, anyway, back to where we were. Look."

Sheena grabbed hold of the magazine she got from Zelos' room and showed it him, making sure to close her eyes. Everyone who didn't have a dirty mind recoiled in horror.

"PORN!" Raine shouted, grabbing the magazine, using it to thwack Zelos and then she started shredding it. "You buy these kinds of things?"

Luckily, this hit seemed to have awaked Zelos, he blinked and clutched his head in pain. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Zelos moaned.

"Well, he has some kind of reaction now," Sheena said.

"What the?" Zelos said, looking round. He spotted Raine shredding something… something that looked suspiciously like his porn magazines. "My magazines!"

"They are horrid! You shouldn't read hentai!"

"Oh those ones. Thought you were doing it to my beauty magazines. It doesn't matter anyway, I can see hentai on my laptop!" Zelos said happily.

"As long as it isn't pictures of me, I don't care, I just don't like these things in the same house as me," Raine said. Zelos grinned.

"So, what was wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"Huh? Oh. Look at the TV," Zelos said. Everyone looked at it and looked back.

"So?" Sheena said. "All I see is a silver box."

"Umm… well, I'm not sure how to turn the thing on…" Zelos said.

"So, we can't watch it?" Raine asked, terror etched on her face.

"Well, Raine and Genis are the smart ones here, right?" Sheena said. "But Raine is going cuckoo, right now," she added quietly.

"She's always like this," Lloyd whispered to Sheena. He then stood up fully and said out aloud, "I hereby name Raine's current condition, Technomania!"

Raine glared at Lloyd. Let's just say, Lloyd would be a dead man now if it wasn't for a certain half-elf walking through those dangerously open doors. Everyone quickly did double takes.

Chaos ensued. Raine and Zelos had to be restrained by sane people. Genis showed off a black cube and a new kendama.

"Look, I'm armed with a Gamecube and my new kendama. And Zelos, you're not," Genis said happily.

"Where were you Genis?" Colette asked.

"I went shopping and bought this. Might as well buy another kendama."

"What is that?" Sheena asked.

"Gamecube."

"What do you do with it exactly?" Mithos asked.

"Hit you with it," Yuan said. Mithos glared at him. "What will you do?"

"Kill you," Mithos said simply.

"You play video games on it. Hence the name, Gamecube," Genis said, walking towards the TV.

After a few minutes of unnecessary stuff like trying to bribe Raine with the Gamecube and bribing Zelos with more hentai, everyone watched in wonder as Genis switched on the TV and plugged the Gamecube into the TV. (A/N: Seriously, they're stealing my stuff!).

"How the hell did you know all that?" Raine asked.

"Language, dear sister. I used the instruction booklet, figured I'd need it," Genis said. "Considering this house is populated by thickos," He added quietly to himself.

"So, tell me, what was that last part?" Zelos asked.

"Um, well…" Genis said nervously. Genis quickly got out his copy of Tales of Symphonia.

"What's that?" Sheena asked.

"Here," Genis handed her the case.

Sheena's eyes widened. "Whoa! Is that me? …I look fat."

"Let's see," Zelos said, snatching it off. Zelos whistled. "Nice view!"

Sheena slapped him. "Pervert!"

"Ow!" Zelos whined, rubbing his head. He then noticed the person at the back. "Wow! What a cute girl! Lloyd, whoever drew this, you're lucky. You're surrounded by really good-looking girls!"

"Let me see," Lloyd said. Zelos gave him the case/box/whatever-you-call-it. "Zelos! That's not a girl! It's you!"

Zelos raised an eyebrow and snatched the box again. "Huh?"

Sheena snorted with laughter. "You can't even tell yourself apart from a picture?"

"No way do I look like that! I look like a girl!" Zelos whined.

"Stop complaining, gimme the box!" Genis said. Sheena grabbed the box and gave it Genis.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with that!" Zelos complained.

"Tough," Genis said, getting the disc out and putting it into the Gamecube. He turned it on.

"How did that thing open up?" Raine asked, looking like she does in Ruin Mode or whatever you call it.

"I'll tell you later," Genis said.

The anime sequence started up, just as Raine started making angry squeaks.

"Shaddup!" Yuan shouted.

Raine glared at Yuan but stopped squeaking anyway. They all watched the anime opening in awe.

"Okay, people. Close your mouths," Genis said.

Mithos grabbed Genis into a headlock. "You've got awfully cocky since you disappeared a few hours ago. Tell me, where's the real Genis?"

"Mithos! You're choking me!"

"Tell me!"

"Stop it, are you crazy?" Yuan asked, tugging Mithos off.

"I tell you, I'm real!" Genis said.

"Sure you are. …Hmm… I think I'm getting crazier every second I spend here…" Mithos mumbled.

"What's the difference?" Zelos said.

"Watch it!"

"Where is Genis?" Presea asked.

"What?" everyone shouted, looking round.

"We need a tracking device put on him," Mithos said. He snapped his fingers at Yuan. "Yo, Yuan. Make a tracking device. And while you're at it, let me down."

Yuan dropped Mithos. "Look, I've not your slave anymore."

"But without Genis, none of us can operate this device," Kratos said.

"Good point," Sheena said. "But, it's just a load of buttons, right?"

"It says New Game," Colette said, sitting down next to the controller.

"Press that green button!" Sheena said.

Colette pressed start. "That worked!"

"What? Am I invisible?" Sheena said.

"Hi!" Genis said cheerfully, carrying his laptop.

"Ahh!" Sheena shouted. "Where did you come from?"

"Upstairs…" Genis said. He sat next to Colette. "At least, you know how to start the game."

"Hey! It's me!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Do I press this, Genis?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, to proceed the text, press A. Or in other words, press the big green button," Genis said. He started up the internet.

"Okay!" Colette said, pressing A until the narration started.

"Isn't that your voice, Kratos?" Raine asked. "How'd you get in there?"

"I have no recollection of voicing any story," Kratos said.

"Isn't this Iselia?" Colette asked.

"Yeah! Home!" Lloyd said happily.

Zelos burst out laughing. "What a run down old village!"

"We should start making fun of Meltokio," Raine said.

"Who keeps saying Lloyd?" Sheena asked, looking round.

"It's Raine," Genis said, not looking up from his laptop.

Everyone turned to stare at Raine.

"I didn't say anything about Lloyd!" Raine protested.

Everyone turned back.

"It's the TV!" Colette said, pressing A.

"It's me! I must be really famos!" Lloyd said cheerfully.

"It's famous, Lloyd," Raine corrected.

"Hey! Look, I'm sleeping!" Lloyd continued.

"Hey, Colette. Could you stop for a moment?" Genis asked.

"Okay!" Colette said, setting the controller down.

"Aww!" Zelos said. "When do I appear in this game? Come on, Colette, press A for me."

"I told Colette to stop," Genis said. He stood up and got out the baton last seen in chapter 2.

"Where exactly do you keep these things in my house?" Zelos asked.

"If we told you that, don't you think we're stupid?" Sheena said.

"Okay, class!" Genis said.

"Genis, we are not your class," Raine said.

"Oh yeah, I got carried away then," Genis said.

"Continue, Professor Genis!" Lloyd said.

"He won't be able to get through those doors if you carry on like this," Zelos said. "Not like it's not big enough, already," Zelos added quietly.

"The doors?" Lloyd asked.

"No," Zelos said.

"As I was saying, it's seems that people have made this game based on our adventures," Genis said, tapping the box with the baton.

"But… how would they know that?" Zelos asked, looking round. "If there are these 'hidden cameras' things in my house, then I need to get a new house."

"I have no idea, how they know… but they do I guess," Genis said, also looking round suspiciously. "Anyway, it seems people have been writing fanfics about this and that's how they know us."

Sheena looked at Genis' laptop screen. "There a lot of these video games. Fire Emblem, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Super Smash Bros., Zelda and etcetera. People write these fanfics about the games? …There a lot of categories."

"I say we look at these games!" Raine said.

Everyone rushed upstairs to get their laptops while Genis sat back down and switched off the TV.

"The TV!" Zelos shouted. He put down his laptop and clutched the TV. "What the hell happened to it? That cost me… err… 10000 Gald!"

"I switched it off," Genis said.

"How'd you do that?"

Genis pointed to the on/off button. Zelos pushed it.

"See…"

"Oh," Zelos said, as the television switched on.

"Do we have to do this?" Yuan asked, when everyone came down.

"Yes," they all chorused.

"Why?" Yuan asked.

"Because we do," everyone chorused.

"How the hell do you all speak at the same time?"

"We have no idea, we're just weird like that," they said together.

"I am not saying I am weird!" Zelos and Genis shouted.

"Can we stop talking together now?" Raine asked. Silence followed. "Thank you."

"Lookie! New fic!" Colette chirped happily.

Presents

Genis,  
I appreciate this sharpening stone  
It has been very useful  
And you seem to have put a lot of thought  
Into it  
Yet  
You seem to have to  
Ask everybody for help  
On deciding this

(A/N: Sorry, I was stuck on this idea, I had no idea what to do. So, I randomly did this. It's crap, I know XD)

"I am sorry, but I had to express my feelings on this," Presea said. "This is my first time writing poetry."

"It's good, my miniature hunny!" Zelos said, trying not to laugh at Genis' face.

Everyone with brains turned to look at Genis. Let's just say, that red look shows nicely against to his silver/white hair.

Reviews for Presents

**SpunkyMage  
**Um… thanks, Presea.

**TheGreatZelos**  
Ha ha! Told you, you shouldn't have given her that! What a crap present! XD

**Blue Seraphim  
**Asharpening stone?

**PurpleNinja**  
You're an idiot, Zelos! She never said anything horrible! 

**TheGreatZelos  
**I understand girls very, very well. You're playing hard-to-get, aren't you?

**Halfelvespwnyou**  
I want a present! 

**Angel Feathers  
**Guess Genis found you a present after all :D

**FalconCrest  
**WOO!111!111!111! I WANT A SHARPENING STONE! WHY ARE THE LETTERS BIG? THEY HURT MY EYES! Oh, it's back now.

**ArcheologicalMania**  
Which button did you press this tiME? OH, THIS ONE.

**Battle Artist**  
Very good.

**Judgment**  
Another one has done poetry, for your first time, it's reasonable.

**PurpleNinja**  
Well, the poem was good. Did I review already?

* * *

A/N: A month without an update. (Holds up shield) Don't throw things XP!

The sofa scene was unnecessary, but I had to do it XD. And you know the usual, when you review. Could you also say what I should do for the big chapter 10? I'm stumped. Ah yes, and Raine is a bit cuckoo now.

Ja ne for now! (checks shield) :3


	10. Ph33r t3h Col3tt3

Well, it's the 10th chapter and there are currently 190 reviews! Thanks to everyone because if you didn't review, the fic wouldn't be as it would today. I've been a bit busy preparing for the London school trip that's on Wednesday (it's 14th November right now as I'm writing this) and since this is the 10th chapter, I didn't want to rush this and make it seem forced. So, by the time, I've finished this chapter, I've probably come back from London. Heck, it's only 2 days I'm gone.

And no XD, my stuff is fine. I grabbed it back and replaced them with replicas :D! They'll never suspect a thing (shifty eyes).

Thanks to **Sesshy is sexii**, **lalalalala2**, **Capricorn Chaos**, **animesage**, **FullofYami**, **b4k4 ch4n**, **Spoonz**, **LJ3**, **GoldenSunGeek**, **GyppyGirl2021**, **Luigi III**, **animefreakgal456**, **Raspedra Twilight**, **Clever Dan**, **Solar Hawk**, **Gijinka Renamon**, **Luciado**, **Cherry-sama**, **KiraIrving**, **ShadowSessMarlfox** and **Nicole **for the reviews!

…There seems to be a stupid new rule where you can't reply to reviewers within the chapter. Well… I can't reply to anyone unless I really want this deleted, which I don't, but I will reply to people via the new system.

And by the way, I'm back from London!

Disclaimer: Damn… I'm running out of one-liners for this. Not like anyone reads this… don't own. Duh.

* * *

Chapter 10: Ph34r t3h Col3tt3

Just another day in this fanfic… I mean, lives of the crazed people of Symphonia. And we focus on a certain group of crazed teenagers/adults/children/whatever you like to call them.

Wait…What the hell's going on? …Over half the people are gone.

"Wahoo! I win again!" Sheena shouted, jumping up and down.

"This game sucks!" Zelos mumbled.

"Can we go now?" Mithos pleaded.

"Not just yet! One more game!" Sheena said, sitting down again.

"You said that hours ago…" Genis said. "Look, I got the Gamecube-"

Sheena immediately sealed his mouth with a card. "Shush!" Sheena… um… shushed.

"I want to go potty!" Mithos whined.

"How old were you again?" Zelos asked.

"…I lost count," Mithos said.

"Guys… and girl," Yuan said, wandering over to them from the kitchen. "You've been playing for ages. I want to play Fire Emblem."

"NO!11!" Sheena screamed, lobbing a random object at him.

Yuan quickly dodged. "I think she's sleep deprived. She's gone crazy. And I keep talking. In short sentences."

"Can I play Pokémon Channel now? I miss Pinky!" Colette whined, coming downstairs and sitting down next to Sheena, who was currently twitching.

"Who's Pinky?" Yuan asked, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Pinky and the Brain!" Lloyd chanted happily, popping his head out from under the sofa. What he was doing there is beyond me…

"Those cartoons are going to your head, Lloyd," Mithos said.

"Pinky is my Pikachu," Colette said, pronouncing Espeon slowly.

"You called a Pikachu… Pinky?" Yuan asked. "Was there a genetic malfunction?"

"This game is a piece of crap! I want to play Crystal Chronicles," Zelos shouted.

"So, you can ogle at Selkies?" Sheena said. "No! Kirby shall be victorious!"

"What are you playing anyway?" Yuan asked. "You've played so long, everyone's disappeared. Is it that additive?"

"Super Smash Bros. Melee and yes!" Sheena shouted.

"Why don't you just stop playing?" Yuan said to the males.

"Oh yes, we can _really_ walk away," Zelos said sarcastically.

Yuan moved so he could see what Zelos had meant, which was basically Zelos, Mithos and Genis (who was gagged) sitting respectively in wooden chairs. The odd thing was that they were all bound tightly to their seats with thick rope. Imagine the three tied to the chairs with rope, Sheena looking… err… hyper, Colette next to her and Lloyd sleeping under the sofa and you've pretty much got the scene.

"This house is an asylum for nuts," Yuan said.

"Peanuts! Hazelnuts! Coconuts! Somethingnuts!" Lloyd said, popping his head out after each respective phrase.

"At least, this is better than the idiots at home," Yuan muttered. "I need to find someone… intelligent. Or at least with half a brain."

Yuan proceeded to exit the nut factory… I mean Zelos' mansion. Lloyd continued to yell 'Nuts!', obviously irritating Sheena who was concentrating on not letting Kirby die.

Raine happily came through the front doors, holding a treasure chest.

"This better be worth it, I spent a lot of Gald on this. They said it was technology ♪," Raine said cheerfully. She stopped in front of the couch.

"You still not knocked out-" Raine started to say but was interrupted by a loud scream from Sheena.

"Yes! I'm knocked out! Look what you did! My 99 winning streak is broken! I was so close!" Sheena shouted, springing up from her seat.

"I'll be going now…" Raine said, walking slowly upstairs while muttering 'freak'.

"It's not so crap anymore now that I know I can win! Check out the little pointed ears of the elf," Zelos said happily.

"I don't think it's an elf…" Mithos said. "'Cause if it is, my urge to kill should be rising."

"He's called Link," Colette said. "But I love the Pikachu Genis is playing!"

"A yellow mouse… oh joy," Mithos said.

"You're just bitter because I won! I love that sword! I need it!" Zelos said.

"I thought that badass gun was good, though… Stupid Samus… A man with a gun should have won against a weirdo with a sword," Mithos mumbled.

"I think Samus is a girl," Colette said.

"What?" Mithos said slowly.

"What's… wrong… with… girls?" Sheena hissed slowly.

"Hop for your life, Mithos!" Zelos said. "Trust me, she hurts a lot…"

"Oh Goddess…" Mithos mumbled. He quickly brought out his wings and flew upstairs.

"Aww… he didn't hop," Zelos complained.

"Red Bull gives you wings!" Lloyd said.

"Seriously, you have got to stop watching TV," Zelos said. He wiggled a bit. "…Um, a little help…"

Genis made muffled sounds.

"We can leave him," Zelos said, turning back round.

"Lookie!" Lloyd said, pointing to the TV.

"New opponent! This better be a good one, I didn't like the pink blob, the doctor, the bird or the mouse thingy," Zelos said.

The screen switched to the Hyrule Temple (A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong, I've unlocked all the characters ages ago.) with Link and a boy wearing blue.

"Aack! This guy looks like a good one!" Zelos shouted, flailing his legs. "Someone pick up my controller."

Picking up the controller, Colette pressed random buttons. "Is this how you play?" Colette asked as they watched Link stabbing thin air.

"No! Gimme!" Zelos shouted.

"Some nuts!" Lloyd shouted as well.

Zelos quickly seized the controller. "I got hit!"

Genis continued to make squeaking noises, which led to Zelos finally tearing the seal off. Yes, I know he's tied to the chair. Deal with it.

"Ow!" Genis whined.

"Commentary!" Lloyd said.

"…Might as well. Nothing else to do. Hi and welcome to the show! I'm your host, Genis Sage along with my sugar charged partner, Lloyd Irving!" Genis said, imitating an announcer.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Lloyd said, mimicking Kirby.

"And here we are, with Zelos as Link fighting a new opponent!" Genis said.

"We will name him blue boy!" Lloyd said, at long last, actually sitting on the sofa.

"Actually, he's called Marth," Colette said.

"How do you know this? Spill it!" Lloyd said, narrowing his eyes.

"Internet," Colette said.

"Anyway, here we have Marth stabbing Link. He jumps into the air with a trail of blue. Boy, he sure likes blue! Looks like Link is getting pwned!" Genis continued.

"Is that a word?" Lloyd said.

"Oh but look! Link does his trademark spinning move! It knocks Marth off guard. Is he going for the kill? Link reaches into his pocket and out comes a bomb!" Genis said.

"BOOM!" Lloyd said.

"It blasts Marth and he is blown off the stage. But wait! He grabs the edge! He gets back up! He starts doing weird things with his sword!" Genis said. "Wait! It hits and Link is hurtling back. Marth seizes the opportunity and grabs Link! He throws him off stage and he's going… going… wait! He uses his hookshot as a last resort and grabs the ledge!"

"I will hit you in a minute," Zelos snarled, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Link gets up and he uses his stretchy thing and it grabs Marth as he comes down! Oof! He throws him off the ledge! And he attempts a Dolphin Slash! Ooh! He misses! And down he goes! Hail, Champion Link!" Lloyd shouted, grabbing Zelos' arm and holding it up. (A/N: Someone actually did a commentary in my French lesson. I think it was last month.)

"I win! I win!" Zelos cheered.

"Well done-" Colette said happily, clapping.

"Aw! You're so cute!" Zelos said.

Colette immediately latched onto Lloyd. "Well done, Lloyd!"

"That… that wasn't for me? My little angel!" Zelos whined.

"Err… Colette, could you untie us?" Genis asked.

"Sure!" Colette said, starting to untie Lloyd.

"I'm free!" Lloyd said, jumping like a hyperactive… wait, he is one.

Sheena rushed downstairs. "Lloyd! C'mon, let's go!" Sheena said, grabbing Lloyd and running away.

"What!" Colette cried. She quickly ran after them.

There was a long silence.

"Great… now, who's going to untie me?" Genis said.

"Hey! What about me?" Zelos said.

"That doesn't concern me," Genis said, wiggling.

"Well, I can get myself out," Zelos said, wriggling about.

"How? With your 'sexiness'?" Genis asked sarcastically.

"No. Though, that can solve anything! …I'm using a better way. Ah! I got it!" Zelos said.

"Got what? Shouldn't you have done this ages ago?" Genis asked, turning his head round.

Zelos ignored him and instead he continued to hack away at his ropes with the sword he conveniently had. Seriously, even in their swimsuits, they have some kind of weapon on them as if they'll be attacked while they're sunbathing. Zelos finally cut himself loose and sheathed his sword.

"Hey! What about me?" Genis yelled, flailing his legs.

"No," Zelos simply said.

"You bastard!" Genis shouted.

Zelos wagged his finger. "Tut, tut, tut. You've been with Lloyd too long. I'm gonna tell Raine about your bad language!" Zelos said, running upstairs.

"Good thing I didn't tell him that Raine hates people barging into her room when she experiments with things. …Wait, I remember why… she does it… in her underwear," Genis said once Zelos had gone. He shivered as he remembered the disturbing image of seeing his sister scantily clad.

Until Genis gets untied, there won't be anything here. Next exhibit, Raine's room.

"Hmm…" Raine mumbled, prodding the object with her finger.

"Hey, Raine!" Zelos called, kicking down the door. "Whoa!"

His eyes popped open as he got an eyeful of Raine kneeling down in her underwear. Unfortunately, we must skip this scene because we have to keep this PG-13 or else I get flamed. Let's just say, Zelos will need to be rushed to hospital… but I haven't introduced those yet. Let's move on to… wherever Mithos is.

"We have you cornered, Mithos! Give yourself up and your flying chair!" Sheena shouted.

"The chair doesn't fly!" Mithos said.

"Mithos, this is the police! Drop your flying chair and come quietly! Everything you say, can and will be used against you!" Lloyd said.

"You heard what my Lloydie said!" Sheena said.

"…Lloydie," Mithos repeated.

"Oops!" Colette said, tripping over Sheena as she stopped running.

"Ow!" Sheena said, banging her head on the concrete.

"Well, that was funny," the crowd murmured.

"Okay, people! Nothing to see here! Move it!" Lloyd announced, shooing everyone away. The crowd regrettably moved away.

"I think Lloydie here is kinda stupid…" Mithos said.

"Lloyd! There you are!" Colette said happily, clutching onto him.

"But why does he so many fangirls? …Why don't I have fangirls?" Mithos said. "Why am I talking to myself?"

"Why are you asking these questions?" Sheena's muffled voice said. (A/N: I actually said this when my friends kept complaining about the school lunches on the London trip. It was funny, everyone went silent XD!)

"Why are you asking that question?" Mithos asked.

"Why are you asking me that question?" Sheena said, getting up.

"Let's go, Lloyd!" Colette said.

"NO!" Sheena shouted, grabbing Lloyd's other arm.

"C'mon, Sheena, let go off him!" Colette said, tugging Lloyd's arm in her direction.

"He deserves better than a dumb blonde!" Sheena said, pulling Lloyd her way.

"I am not a dumb blonde!"

"Why do you always fall over then?"

"I'm just a little clumsy!"

"Ha! You admitted you're a klutz!" Sheena said triumphantly, pointing her free hand at her.

"No, I didn't!"

"Help… me…" Lloyd whimpered.

"I think this is my cue to leave. See ya!" Mithos said, flying away.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Sheena shouted.

"Sheena, I think you need air now," Colette said.

"You could have stopped me earlier, y'know," Sheena said.

Elsewhere…

…No, this is not a cheap way to get tons of pages. Well, maybe it is.

"Where is everyone?" Raine asked, coming downstairs.

"I'm not sure," Kratos said, reading a book.

"Shouldn't you know?" Raine asked.

"I only just got here and besides the TV was showing Super Smash Bros. Melee when I came back," Kratos continued, flicking a page over.

"So, they only just left…" Raine said. "Well, I know Sheena, Colette, Mithos, Genis and Lloyd were here. So, where is everyone else?"

"Regal said he was going to Altamira for a moment, Presea was mobbed by Klona fans, I saw Yuan going to Starbucks and I'm not too sure about Zelos," Kratos answered.

"I know where Zelos is… but what is Starbucks?" Raine asked.

"I think it's a new building in Meltokio," Kratos said. "Where is Zelos?"

A couple of thuds were heard from upstairs. "Oh shit," Raine said, rushing upstairs.

"I think I'm glad I didn't hear the answer," Kratos said.

Presea walked in calmly, holding her axe as she slammed the door.

"I hope you didn't hurt anyone," Kratos said.

"Correct. The weapon was merely used as a scare tactic. If the crowd had not backed away, I would have been forced to use drastic measures," Presea said, walking upstairs.

As soon as Presea had gone into her room, Mithos burst through the doors.

"It's a good thing you can fly," Kratos said.

"Shut up and untie me," Mithos grumbled.

Sheena kicked down the doors. "There he is! I need a angry mob!" Sheena shouted, running after Mithos.

"Oh snap!" Mithos shouted. Finally untied, he quickly ran.

"Come back here now!" Sheena shouted, jumping over the sofa Kratos was sitting on.

"You're welcome," Kratos said.

"Mithos, I told you to stop!" Lloyd said, running after them.

"Lloyd!" Colette called.

"…Children," Kratos sighed.

"…Am I interrupting something?" Yuan asked, walking in. He looked round. "Why is the door broken?"

"I think you should step away from that spot, before you get hit," Kratos said, flicking another page forward.

"Oof!" Yuan said, as a shoe hit his face.

"Sorry about that, Yuan-san!" Colette said, bowing and then running after Lloyd again.

"Whose shoe is this?" Yuan shouted.

"Mine!" Sheena said, running past and grabbing it along the way.

Bang!

Everyone quickly looked up to see a very pissed off Raine, holding a gun. In the other hand was a rope attached to Zelos' binds, who was also blindfolded. Sheena quickly took the shocked silence as an excuse to throw her shoe, hitting Mithos in the back of his head.

"Enough!" Raine shouted, descending the stairs, dragging Zelos along which resulted in 'ow's from Zelos as he hit each step.

"Raine… is that a gun?" Yuan asked.

"You're paying for wherever that bullet hit," Zelos said.

"Shut it!" Raine said, kicking Zelos. "Okay! I'm holding you all hostage! Now, whoever comes up stairs will be shot!"

Raine reloaded her gun and proceeded upstairs, leaving Zelos behind. Everyone stayed silent, fearing Raine might come back, until a very irritated Zelos started complaining how the ropes were cutting into him.

"So, what were you doing tied up like that?" Kratos asked, finally closing his book.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Zelos said, massaging his wrists.

"I bet someone 50 Gald he was spying on Raine while she was having a bath," Sheena said.

"I call!" Mithos said.

"Sheena, you've lost 50 Gald now, I was going to tell Raine Genis was using inappropriate language," Zelos said, faking a posh tone.

"Lies!" Sheena shouted, pointing at him.

"Ahem!" Mithos said loudly, stretching his hand out. Sheena gave in and reluctantly tossed 50 Gald over her shoulder.

"I'm not picking that up!" Mithos yelled.

"Tough luck then," Sheena said.

"Where is Genis?" Colette asked.

"I haven't seen him since I ran away," Mithos said.

"If you are telling the truth, Zelos, then the last person Genis saw was you," Kratos said, putting down his book on the coffee table.

"Yeah, so?" Zelos said.

"Where did he go before you went to see Raine?" Kratos asked.

"He was tied to a chair, I don't think he'd have gone anywhere unless-" Zelos said, but he suddenly released something.

"Yes?" Kratos said.

"He was kidnapped!"

"By who?" Mithos asked.

"Whodunit!" Lloyd cried out.

"I was only joking. Who would want that piece of whiny shit?" Zelos said.

Suddenly, cascades of water descended down the stairs. Unfortunately, Zelos was facing everyone else, so everyone else luckily got onto high ground. Kratos was already comfortably sitting on the couch, Sheena used her ninja reflexes and jumped onto the couch, Mithos flew up, Yuan had to protect his cappuccino so he also flew up along with Colette, Lloyd unsheathed his swords and Tempested onto the couch. Zelos was splashed with freezing water.

"Who… the… hell… did… that?" Zelos said very slowly.

"I did!" Genis announced, descending the stairs one by one.

Zelos wheeled round as everyone else looked up.

"Genis! Where have you been?" Colette asked.

Genis stopped on the stairs. "Well, Presea was kind enough to untie me when she came back for her axe."

"That should have been hours ago," Kratos said.

"I was on… the toilet," Genis said.

"Did you glue yourself on?" Sheena asked.

"No, but it doesn't involve me buying an extra Gamecube for myself," Genis said quickly.

"Why you little-" Zelos started.

"I see you saw Raine when she was experimenting. She is not in a good mood," Genis said, continuing to descend the stairs.

"What so special about her experimenting?" Sheena asked.

"You don't want to know," Genis said, quickly darting past Zelos and onto the couch.

"Genis! Look what you did to me! …And my house!" Zelos shouted, unsheathing his sword and pointing it threateningly at him.

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm gonna get you!" Zelos shouted, charging.

"Kratos! Help me!" Genis screamed, cowering into him.

"Y'know, the house is waterlogged," Lloyd stated.

"You think?" Zelos said.

"Is the Gamecube alright?" Sheena asked in shock. The angels landed.

"Yep," Colette said.

"Thank the goddesses! I thought I had lost my game data!" Sheena said happily.

"Don't you dare say my sister's name in vain!" Mithos yelled.

"Well, there nothing else to do… what do we do?" Yuan asked.

Zelos clapped his hands together. "Get the girls to strip!"

Sheena kicked him in the crotch. "Why don't you st- wait, wrong thing to say. Let's all play Super Smash Bros!" Sheena suggested. "So, I can kick all your asses," she added quietly.

"You've played for the entire day! Give me a turn!" Zelos shouted. Yes, he did recover quickly.

"But wouldn't it be better if we all had a TV and a Gamecube?" Colette asked.

"We can really afford all that," Mithos said sarcastically.

"I know! Especially with this!" Colette said, showing a blue statue (A/N: I forgot the name…).

"Didn't we do this before?" Sheena asked.

"Yes."

"Let's just rob a bank!"

"What the hell is a bank?" Zelos asked.

"I dunno. It just popped up in my head," Sheena said.

Yuan walked to the door. "This place is so swamped…" Yuan complained, opening the door.

"But doesn't that mean the poor citizens of Meltokio have to walk in wet streets?" Colette asked.

"So?" Yuan said, shutting the door after all the water was drained. "How else are we going to dry the house? Use Mithos' hairdryer?"

"What makes you assume I have a hairdryer?" Mithos asked.

Yuan looked at him. "I've known you for a freaking 4000 years. I know a lot of things about you."

"Do you stalk me?" Mithos asked.

"Maybe…" Yuan said.

"You pervert!" Mithos screamed, leaping 50 feet away from him.

"Hey! I only stalk you for blackmail! Shit, my secret's out!" Yuan shouted, running into his room.

"Besides, Mithos, you're 14 years old, there's not much to see. You've not even started puberty," Zelos said.

"How do you know- I mean, I have started puberty!" Mithos replied angrily.

"You've started puberty when-" Zelos began.

"Sorry, kids but this section has been cut and replaced with me and Mithos in cosplay costumes, curtsey of 4kids. Joke. I mean, the censors!" Genis said, holding up a sign that said something I cannot read because of Genis' stupid head in the way. He was wearing a pink cat costume. No, not a pink version of Halle Berry's costume in Catwoman, his Katz costume.

"What censors? SnowCrystal doesn't have a beta whatever," Mithos said, wearing a Kite costume, because I love .hack/Legend of the Twilight. Yes, Kite is now blonde, live with it.

"Who's SnowCrystal?" Genis asked.

"The person who wrote this weird fanfic," Mithos explained.

"What fanfic?"

"The one where we currently are."

"You mean I'm in a fanfic?" Genis screamed.

"I think so."

"How do you know? How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Because of my l33t powers."

"Has SnowCrystal been reading Megatokyo?"

"Yes."

"That explains the l33t sp34k in this chapter," Genis said.

"I've been wondering Genis."

"Yes?"

"Why are we doing this?"

"The fanfic or this?"

"I don't care about the fanfic but why are we doing this in particular?"

"We're getting paid."

"Laid?" Mithos screamed.

"Paid, you dumbass!"

Silence.

"I think we've used up our time now," Genis said.

"And besides, we blocked this because you should already know this!" Mithos said. "You dumbass!"

"You talking to me?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Who's Sherlock?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

"No, in this intermission, our personalities have been switched," Genis recited.

"How much am I getting paid again?"

We return to our fanfic in progress.

"I already know all that," Mithos said.

"You do?" Zelos asked.

"I am 4000 years old. Don't think I'm as stupid as Lloydie over there," Mithos said, pointing to him.

"Lloydie?" Zelos repeated.

"Lloydie?" Kratos repeated.

"Lloydie?" Yuan repeated.

"Lloydie?" Genis repeated.

"Lloydie?" the world repeated… or else.

"What about it?" Sheena asked, annoyed.

"You gave Lloydie… I mean, Lloyd a nickname and not me?" Zelos said.

"I do have one," Sheena said.

"Is it 'boyfriend'?" Zelos asked.

"It's 'Stupid Chosen'. You stupid Chosen," Sheena said.

"That hurt, Sheena!" Zelos whined.

"You know we have been standing around here for… 8 pages now," Yuan said.

"Do you and Mithos like breaking the 4th wall?" Genis asked.

"We break it?" Yuan asked.

"You break the 4th wall and don't even realize it?" Genis asked, astonished.

"Kratos is the reasonable one, let's all stare at him until he says something," Sheena suggested.

Everyone turned round to look at Kratos. Kratos wasn't fazed but he was bored with no book to read. He didn't move but he scanned the room to met with many pairs of eyes staring at him. Yes, it was creepy.

Kratos sighed. "Fine. I suggest we play… Tales of Symphonia?" Kratos said, picking something randomly, but I'm in control so I picked. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… I need to breathe now.

"Doesn't Genis have that?" Lloyd asked.

Everyone turned to look at Genis. Unfortunately, willpower did not spell Genis, so he got real angry especially when Zelos squatted down to stare at him. That was the last straw.

"You (bleep) (bleep)! Stop (bleep) staring at me! I'll get the (bleep) game, already! Now, stop staring at me, you son of a (bleep)!" Genis exploded. "Stop staring at my (bleep) (bleep)!"

"Genis! Do I hear bleeps coming out of that (bleep) mouth of yours?" Raine asked, coming downstairs.

"Why is everyone bleeping?" Lloyd asked.

"Because they're (bleep) sheep!" Colette said.

Everyone within a 10-mile radius gasped. Colette had swore!

"(bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)!" Colette said. I'll give $10 to whoever tells me what Colette said. Unfortunately, I don't live in America so even if you did guess it right, I can't give it you :P!

"(bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (DOUBLE BLEEP!)" Genis asked. Translation: Why are we bleeping?

"(bleep)! The bleep machine was broken. It's fixed (bleep). Dammit!" Mithos swore.

"Mithos just swore!" Colette gasped.

"Oh my God! He killed Kenny!" Lloyd quoted.

"Great! So, now it's not bleeping swear words out. Wait… that's great! Sheena, Raine, Colette… wanna fuck with me?" Zelos asked.

"The bleep machine better bleep this out!" Sheena shouted, charging in.

"Stop!" Raine shouted.

"Whew! I thought I was dead for sure!" Zelos said happily.

"You are. Just not right now," Raine said, holding up her gun.

Zelos screamed like a little girl and ran round in circles.

"Since when did you have a gun, Raine?" Sheena asked.

"Oh, I bought in a shop," Raine said, lowering her gun.

Zelos stopped to breathe but Raine put it up again and Zelos carried on screaming and running laps.

"Seriously, these shops need to control what they sell," Sheena muttered to herself.

"Hey, Raine, can I get my Tales of Symphonia?" Genis asked.

"Sure, why not?" Raine answered, her finger loose on the trigger.

"Actually, get your laptop instead. We've been delayed 10 pages and we're supposed to be at the fanfiction scene," Yuan said as Genis was halfway through running upstairs.

Genis turned slowly around. "How do you know all this? Wait! Let me guess! Is it… l33t skills?" Genis asked mockingly.

"No," Yuan said, holding out a script. "I have the script."

"Fine, I'll get the laptop…" Genis said, giving up.

"And get mine!" Mithos called.

"And mine!" Lloyd shouted.

"An-"

"For goddess' sake, get it yourselves, you lazy (bleep)!" Genis shouted.

"Don't let me hear you bleeping again!" Raine said.

"Yes, mothe- sister," Genis said, walking into his room.

Everyone else charged up the stairs while Raine stayed where she was and Zelos continued to scream and run like his precious hair was on fire.

"Okay, got 'em!" Genis said, running out, holding his laptop in his hands.

"That's good," Raine said, not moving an inch for 10 minutes.

"Is Zelos still running like a sissy?" Genis asked.

"Apparently, yes. If I had already been able to shoot him, I'd doubt he'd have so much energy to run around screaming," Raine said, matter-of-factly.

"I am not a sissy!" Zelos shouted, managing to shout that and run at the same time.

"Well, I'm going to sit here," Genis said, sitting at the top of the stairs. Hopefully, he won't get trampled there.

Soon after Colette, Lloyd, Kratos, Yuan, Mithos, Sheena and Presea had all come back out carrying their laptops. Colette had been knocking on Presea's door saying that "It's laptop time!" and Presea was coaxed out of her room. Raine had gotten tired of not shooting Zelos for 20 minutes so instead said that "If you don't stop running, I'll be forced to shoot you." and surprisingly, he did stop resulting in them both relaxing and getting their laptops. But where was Regal? He'll come… soon.

Raine sat down next to Genis while Zelos sat down on the couch along with Yuan and Kratos. Sheena and Presea each took a corner of the room and Lloyd leaned against the TV. Yes, Sheena was in the corner nearest the TV and Colette was in the opposite one. As they were all comfy and relaxed, it will be spoiled by… Regal kicking the door down!

"Where have you been? And why is the door on the floor?" Zelos asked, looking up from his My Pictures folder, which consisted mostly of hentai pictures. He was labeling every one like this: 'Girl', 'Girl 2,' 'Girl with big boobs', 'Girl sprawled on bed', 'Girl in bra' etc, etc.

"The door is on the floor because I kicked it down. I have been to Altamira," Regal answered, walking in.

"Yes, I can see that but why exactly did you kick my door so it is lying on my floor?" Zelos asked.

"Because I can't open the door," Regal said.

"But why can't you open the door?" Zelos asked.

"Because the door's wood had expanded causing it to block my entrance, resulting in the necessary push of a kick unfortunately, since I have gained so much experience, I forgot I had a lot of force in my kicks and broke the door in which you see the strewn pieces of wood on the floor," Regal replied.

"…Okay, I didn't get a word of that," Zelos said.

"Regal, you better get some wood, nails… actually sack it," Genis said.

"What? And let everyone come in and rape me?" Zelos asked, shocked.

"You're not that special!" Genis retorted.

"It's kinda cold, shut the door!" Sheena commanded, not looking up from (bleep) pictures.

"That's pretty hard to do, considering there ARE NO DOORS!" Genis shouted.

"Let's use Zelos' credit card!" Mithos said.

"I don't have a credit card," Zelos said.

"What the hell is a credit card?" Yuan asked.

"It is a card that you holds credit," Mithos said.

"Never!" Zelos said sarcastically.

"Ooh!" Sheena said suddenly.

"What?" Genis said.

"Fic alert by Colette!" Sheena said.

L33t Sp34k

Okay! Hi, everyone! I'm called Colette Brunel! I live in Iselia and my best friends re Lloyd Irving and Genis Sage. I am a Chosen and I went on many adventures with my friends, including Kratos Aurion, Raine Sage, my teacher, Sheena Fujibayashi, Presea Combatir, Regal Bryant and Zelos Wilder! I love them all!

And after our journey, we settled down and we started our Fanfiction accounts! I am Angel Feathers, Lloyd is FalconCrest, Genis is SpunkyMage, Kratos is Judgment, Raine is ArcheologicalMania, Sheena is PurpleNinja, Presea is Lone Flower, Regal is Battle Artist and Zelos is TheGreatZelos! Yuan is Blue Seraphim and Mithos is Halfelvespwnyou!

As you have read the others stories and Mithos' pen name has pwn in it. Genis made a Fanfiction guide and I'm going to do a l33t guide! I found some l33t on the Internet while I was looking for Lloyd fanart and doggie pictures and Nintendogs and pretty rainbows and flowers and pretty pictures!

This is not in alphabetical order because I am too busy looking for pictures!

Pwn beating someone

j00 - you

j0 - yo, as in greeting

l33t -short for elite

sp34k -speak

halfelvespwnyou -half elves pwn you -half elves are better than you

ph33r - fear, be afraid

ph34r -alternative to ph33r

w00t - whoop, happiness

I hope you enjoyed the basic guide! There are other places to see more l33t! Usually, 0 o, 3 e, 4 a, remember that! But remember this phrase:

Ph33r t3h Col33t3

Please copy and paste the above to any place possible :D

(A/N: The end. As previously mentioned, I've recently discovered Megatokyo, which it is really good, and I could understand a lot of l33t for some reason… So, I'm doing a basic guide to l33t and I would do every single letter but doesn't allow every single character so…)

"I'm famous!" Lloyd said happily.

"Do I have to copy and paste that?" Sheena asked. "I'd prefer 'ph33r t3h Sh33n4'."

Reviews for L33t Sp34k

**PurpleNinja  
**Important announcement! Change the phrase to:

Ph33r t3h Sh33n4

I give free… cookies:D What did you think I'd say?

**TheGreatZelos  
**Free sex?

**ArcheologicalMania  
**I'd prefer it if you didn't say that. Colette, I think you shouldn't have said our full names… we'll have people stalking us…

**Judgment  
**I agree with what ArcheologicalMania said, it was unwise to include all our names.

**Blue Seraphim**  
People will be trying to steal my cappuccino… and Starbucks… and my cape… and my shampoo!**  
**

**PurpleNinja  
**What the hell did you just say? Why I… (kicks Zelos in crotch) (physically humiliates Zelos) (steals shampoo of Zelos)

**FalconCrest  
**w00t! I'm famous!

**Halfelvespwnyou**  
I'm freaked out that I have the same hair colour as you and I might turn into you… 

**Battle Artist  
**I never knew there was such a language.

**Lone Flower**  
Is that what you searched for on the Internet? 

Everyone stared at the scene before them, Zelos being beaten up by Sheena… as usual. Hey, it was a free show.

"Er… Sheena, when you type things like hug and hurt people, you don't do it in real life," Colette explained.

"Ah… well… it… doesn't… matter… I… enjoy… doing… it…" Sheena said in between kicks.

"It also says 'steals shampoo of Zelos'," Colette read from her email alerts.

"Thanks!" Sheena said happily, running up the stairs.

Zelos doubled over. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Not my shampoo!"

"Here I am!" Sheena called, after running back downstairs.

"Where's my shampoo?" Zelos asked, now recovered.

"I threw it out the window… but it hit someone," Sheena said, sitting back down.

"How-"

"The person said ow," Sheena said.

"Hey, Sheena. Why do you have a fic alert for Colette?" Genis asked.

"I don't. I just found it after I finished reading A Bunch Of Hooplah by Luciado," Sheena said.

"Isn't that in the mature section?" Genis asked.

"How would you know that?" Raine asked angrily.

"Why is it in the mature section?" Colette asked.

"Yaoi," Sheena simply said.

"What's yaoi?" Mithos asked.

"Boy on boy action," Genis said

"I never expected you of all people to know that, pipsqueak," Zelos said. He turned to Sheena. "You should have been reading Sheelos fics by Rose-Wisteria!"

"Don't suggest what I should or shouldn't be reading. What are you? My father?" Sheena said.

"I know Zelos has had sex since he was born but that would be freaky," Genis said.

"How would you know that?" Zelos asked.

"I-" Genis said.

"This is going nowhere!" Raine shouted. She reloaded her gun. "Let's just shoot him."

Yuan jumped up and pointed his gun at Raine. "If you shoot him-"

"Someone actually cares about me!" Zelos cheered.

"Actually, if we lose you, we lose all your money… and this house," Yuan answered.

"So… you only care about my money?" Zelos asked, hurt.

"Technically, yes," Yuan said.

"I hate you people," Zelos said.

"I hate you too," Yuan said.

"Then, get out of my house," Zelos said.

"No."

"Both of you get out of the house!" Mithos shouted.

"No," they answered, simultaneously.

"This is my house!" Zelos whined.

"What happened to old fashioned spells and swords?" Genis asked.

"I say you all get out of the house!" Mithos shouted.

"This isn't your house!" Zelos shouted back.

"Enough!"

Everyone looked up just in time to see Genis jumping up and sending another tidal wave their way. Everyone once again sprang to their feet and avoided the wetness.

"Dammit, Genis! Do you always have to do this?" Yuan yelled.

"All of you get out of the house!" Genis screamed.

"Genis, you are being unreasonable," Presea said.

"…You right, Presea. I'm sorry…" Genis whispered.

"So? I'm not getting out anyway," Zelos said angrily.

"Everyone except Presea, get out of the house!" Genis shouted.

"This is getting out of hand!" Yuan announced. "Okay, I'm consulting the script…"

"That's cheating! We have no script!" Zelos said.

Yuan glared at him. "For the purpose of this chapter, we needed a script."

"I thought we just do anything," Genis said.

"Freedom!" Lloyd shouted.

"…The script says Tales of Fanfiction still needs to mention these people and their fics:

Chinese Fairy

Vyser Adept of Dragons' fic: A New Threat to the New World

lordoshadows

superspork97

Luigi III's fic: Eternal Fate

Gijinka Renamon's fic: A Second Chance

KiraIrving's fic: Tales of High School Stupidity

And that's it. Now, start reading them!" Yuan read.

"Is that last bit included in the script?" Zelos asked.

"No… but it's included in a sticky note," Yuan said, showing everyone a big wad of paper and a pink post-stick note on the front.

"I like pie!" Lloyd said randomly.

"What does the mighty all knowing script say we should do?" Mithos said sarcastically.

"Mithos is pissed that a piece of paper can command us all and he can't," Zelos said.

Zelos was suddenly attacked with an Absolute. "I don't need guns to kill you know," Mithos said.

"Remember what I said, no matter how much you want to kill him," Yuan said.

"Zelos has lost 561 hit points," Lloyd said.

"The almighty script said he loses all his hit points," Mithos said.

"O RLY?" Zelos asked.

"No," Yuan said.

"Why do we always go off-track?" Kratos asked.

"Because we do," Mithos said.

"Freedom!" Lloyd said again.

"This house makes people crazy! The only sane one left is me! …And Kratos, I guess… And Regal, I think… And Presea… Yeah, that's about it," Yuan said.

"You calling me crazy?" Mithos asked angrily.

"The house didn't have anything to do with that, you already were crazy," Yuan said.

Mithos did another Absolute, but Yuan stepped back.

"I am not stupid," Yuan said.

"Ray!"

"Oh shit…" Yuan said, before he was hit.

"Yay! Spells galore!" Genis yelled happily, firing fireballs everywhere.

Raine stood up and fired a few bullets into the air to stop all the chaos. "Stop in the name of my sanity!"

Everyone froze.

"Good, people. Now, go and get me some artefacts!"

"I'm not doing that," Yuan said, pointing his gun at her.

"Yay! Guns galore!" Mithos cheered, pulling out a shotgun out of nowhere.

"Isn't this rated T?" Genis asked.

"Yes," Mithos said.

"Stop the nonsense and sit down," Genis commanded.

"No!" Mithos shouted.

"NOW!"

"Or what?"

"Or you get crispy!" Genis replied angrily. "Or you get waterlogged! Or you get electrocuted! Or you get-"

"Yes, we get it now," Mithos said, sitting down.

Finally, everyone settled down… or else, we wouldn't be getting anywhere, would we?

"So, we just comment on stuff?" Sheena asked.

"Yep," Yuan answered.

"Well, I quite liked KiraIrving's Tales of High School Stupidity," Raine said.

"Because you control us?" Sheena asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"What about A New Threat to the New World by Vyser Adept of Dragons and Eternal Fate by Luigi III?" Kratos asked.

"Everyone knows you're more of the serious type… which is why you're no fun," Zelos said spitefully.

"Dad, your eyebrow twitched," Lloyd said.

"You're imagining things, Lloyd. Kratos doesn't twitch. You drive him crazy and he's as still as a rock," Zelos said. "Why not read A Second Chance by Gijinka Renamon?"

"It stars you doesn't it?" Genis asked.

"Yes and it's good too!"

"You're right, Zelos!" Colette said.

"Even Colette agrees with me!" Zelos said happily.

"I think she's the only one that cares about you in this house," Genis said.

"I really meant it when I said I hated you people," Zelos said.

"Uh-huh…" Sheena said, nodding absentmindedly.

"The almighty script says we should end this chapter now," Yuan said, consulting it. "Before another fight ensues."

"You can tell the author's run out of ideas by now," Mithos said.

"How the hell do you know all these things?" Zelos asked.

"'Cause I do," Mithos said.

"'Cause I do too," Yuan said.

"You people drive me crazy," Genis said.

* * *

A/N: Had to find a way to end this… There! 26 pages! That should be enough to make up for the 2 months of no show. I was chock full of ideas until the very end XD! 

For mentioning people and their fanfics, I have this kind of list thing and I usually check the story on the internet upstairs since I do my chapters upstairs but the internet's crap now and won't let me connect. So, I have to bring the data on a CD all the way downstairs… :( But at least I can start a new list now, I mentioned everyone up to whoever asked first at the very beginning of the fic. If you want your fic mentioned or yourself, just give me a short description of what the story's about, it'd be appreciated :D! I'll definitely mention it the next chapter after you've reviewed so I don't have a long list again XD!

Okie dokie! I'm going to say this again for anyone that forgot: In your review, you can vote for who's the next person to write, if you want to be mentioned and whatever next :) Oh yes, for the review responses, should I put them on my livejournal (heck, I need a use for that XD) or reply to them one by one? I'll put last chapter's review responses on my livejournal… eventually… Directions to livejournal: Profile. Homepage. Voila.

I was going to upload this on Christmas day, but I didn't expect me to be able to finish this chappie this early so… this my Christmas present to every reader of ToF: An extra bulky chapter of Tales of Fanfiction:D Merry Christmas, everyone!

w00t!


End file.
